<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The vines that bind us by PL_Panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704087">The vines that bind us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda'>PL_Panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Chloé Bourgeois, Bat-adoption papers, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila salt, M/M, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette protection squad, Mother!Ivy, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, class salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl, with a normal life. But she had a secret. Her real name was Marigold Isley. She was born under that name in Gotham city sixteen years ago. Her mother never revealed to her who was her father, but Mari never cared. She was happy with her mom and several aunts and uncles. At least until Social Service came knocking on her doors. And then she ended up in Paris. She was supposed to be safe, but... </p><p>Read and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own only the plot, and even that is inspired by the amazing story "Marigold Ivy" by @lwandile13 on Wattpad. Go check it. It's great. They allowed me to take some inspiration, for which I'm grateful. Also, don't translate the french words maybe. Or at least do it on your own responsibility. </p><p>I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)<br/>https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The soundtrack that I find fitting for this chapter: Force Of Nature by Miracle Of Sound</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl, with a normal life. But she had a secret. Her real name was Marigold Isley. She was born under that name in Gotham city sixteen years ago. Her mother never revealed to her who was her father, but Mari never cared. She was happy with her mom and several aunts and uncles. Technically, none of them were related to her by blood, but Rogues were quite close to each other (excluding some outcasts like Joker or the Menagerie). They taught her many interesting things such as lockpicking, stealth 101, or hand-to-hand combat. She was five when it started, so her first-ever practical test was breaking into a kitchen cupboard and stealing a jar of cookies. Overall, she was very happy.</p>
<p>It changed when she was eight. One very tired social service person named Elizabeth Barrow got wind of a child of a villain. That Elizabeth was new to Gotham after being reassigned from Metropolis and didn't yet get the wind of how things worked. Maybe her colleagues didn't like her, or maybe she was just too overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the problem in Gotham. Previously, there was an unspoken agreement in the government that they wouldn't notice Marigold. In exchange, rogues were calmer. Or at least tried to keep the death toll down. For a time, Gotham even started to slowly heal. But then, Elizabeth took the case of Marigold Isley. Ivy tried to fight. To protect her daughter. For three days, the city was held hostage by giant plants. It was only the fear in her daughter's eyes that made Poison Ivy relent and let go. She didn't want that life for Marigold. The one condition she gave was that the girl would leave America as a whole, to ensure she would be safe from all the madness.</p>
<p>And so Marigold ended up in the care of baker's couple in Paris. She never showed any powers thus far and the adoption agency kept the parentage a secret. That's when Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born. She continued with martial arts training and stealth training, but now only as fun and reminder of her mother and extended family, as opposed to actual necessary survival tool. She also picked up designing as another hobby, which soon turned into a kind of obsession. She was generally a ray of sunshine.</p>
<p>The one black spot in the happy world of Marinette was the Mayor's daughter. Chloe Bourgeoise considered herself above others and just couldn't stand sunshine girl. She ruined her clothes, sometimes damaged her homework, or verbally assaulted her. While Chloe was generally disliked, she was more of a nuance. Overall, Marinette was happy. At least until two events changed that.</p>
<p>When she was twelve, Paris was attacked by Hawkmoth for the first time. Marinette found herself becoming Ladybug, a superhero with magical powers that protected the city from harm. She received a partner in form of Chat Noir. It took some time before she got hang of it, and then more time before she and Chat became an actual team. Over time, more heroes joined them, even if temporarily only. She had people she could count on. She became Happy again.</p>
<p>Privately, she started her own brand: MDC, managed to become a class representative, and became best friends with Alya, who joined around the same time she became Ladybug. It was quite ironic. The superhero was best friends with one person whose greatest dream was to unmask the hero. Marinette also developed a huge (and a bit unhealthy) crush on Adrien Agreste, a famous model who was in her class. She spent years vying for his attention, but nothing ever came from her attempts. She was unable to even say a word around him and her face always became red like her mother's hair. Overall, she couldn't complain.</p>
<p>Then, when she was fifteen another black spot appeared. It was Lila (Liela) Rossi. She came to their school and immediately started sporting lies with every breath. Surprisingly, everyone seemed to buy into that, believing her like she spoke the gospel. Everyone but Marinette. She tried to expose Lila, but it only backfired. She became an outcast, disliked by everyone, and universally hated. Suddenly, it became okay to bully her because she was a bully herself and deserved it. It became okay to shun her and no longer include her in anything. The worst was Alya, her former best friend. At first, she just tried to nudge Marinette to give Lila a chance. When Marinette tried to show the truth, Alya practically attacked her. She was just as much responsible for Mari being cast out as Lila was. The fact that her best friend abandoned her only fueled the gossip and allowed Lila to drive the final nail in. In the span of a few weeks, Marinette was left alone.</p>
<p>Around the same time, Chat Noir became more persistent in his pursuit of her while Adrien, who Marinette knew was aware of the lies was only telling her to keep the high road (do nothing). She could understand him. As a famous model and son of a well-known fashion designer, he was always taught to not provoke the press. It still served as a wake-up call on her crush.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marinette was packing her things after lessons when she noticed someone approach her from behind. Immediately, she tensed. After eleven years of martial arts practice, it was an instinct. Before she had time to turn around, something heavy landed on her desk with a loud Thud!. She turned to see Chloe standing over a large book, a single thick envelope, and a puffy bag that content Marinette couldn't guess.</p>
<p>"What's a..." She started, but Chloe cut her off. She had her usual 'resting witch' expression.</p>
<p>"The book contains every single instance I verbally assaulted you, destroyed something of yours, talked about you behind your back, or in any way otherwise did something wrong toward you. Here are the materials for the damaged clothes," she pushed the bag toward her, "and here is money for other things." Chloe gave her the envelope. "I apologize for all of that. I was jealous of all the attention you kept getting even though I thought I deserved it. I now realize that my behavior was wrong and hurtful. I will understand if you'll never speak to me again. I kept acting ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" With that, she turned and started to walk again. Marinette idly noticed that there was no Sabrina nearby. Thinking back, Chloe was no longer acting (overly) mean toward anyone as of late.</p>
<p>Making a split-second decision, Marinette raced after the blonde and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>"Wha..." Chloe yelped before sinking into the hug. Neither girl realized they were crying until they finally separated. Blonde had her lite make-up in total ruin while Marinette had tears still going down her cheeks. "Does that mean you accept my apologies?"</p>
<p>Marinette didn't answer immediately. She stood there with open mouth for a moment before smiling weakly. "Yes, Chloe."</p>
<p>Since that day, they were best friends. It turned out to be a blessing. Chloe, once she finally allowed someone to truly know her, turned out to be a highly intelligent, funny, and very much still overbearing person. She still acted high and mighty, but it no longer felt mean, rather just... felt. She took to defending Marinette from the rest of the class. She was aware of Lila's lies from day one but never acted on it until it was too late. Sabina abandoned her for the liar. Dealing with loneliness was hard on her. She didn't even have parents that cared. Her father would probably move sun if she asked, but he had an emotional range of a toothpick. Her mother didn't even know her name, so she didn't bother.</p>
<p>Something about their friendship must've upset Lila because the girl upped her game. Marinette's parents suddenly found themselves facing strong critique and constant inspection from the sanitary department and child protection questioning their parenting abilities. MDC, who was slowly becoming one of the go-to fashion designers for famous found herself in the middle of several fake media scandals, including one lawsuit over defamation. If it wasn't for Jagged Stone and Penny rallying her customers, Marinette and her parents would end up broke. He managed to save MDC and practically made her untouchable. Still, Alya and Lila got off scot-free as nothing could be linked to them.</p>
<p>Perhaps what pushed Lila over the edge was Chloe confronting Adrien. She yelled at him for good two hours straight about responsibility and morality, pointing in detail exactly what he did wrong. She would probably go on if Marinette didn't stop her. After that, Adrien finally apologized and tried to make things right, but it only turned against him. By then, Lila had everyone so deep into it, that he was powerless. She didn't go after him as her partnership with Gabriel Agreste was too important, but she did tattle to the Fashion Mogul about it. Gabriel tried to get his son under control, but this was one thing that he couldn't achieve.</p>
<p>It did inspire a whole youth fashion line 'rebel', which became a global hit.</p>
<p>All this time, Marinette kept two secrets. One was her identity as Ladybug and the guardian, the other was her true name and family. Until she kept neither.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Marinette returned home after another day at school. Recently, her mother revealed she was pregnant with another child, even though she was believed to be barren. Everyone in the bakery was overjoyed and the couple even started to hand out small treats to any guest that came. The free samples helped the business return to a better standing.</p>
<p>When she entered, strangely there was no sound in the bakery. It was empty. Usually, her parents would both be very busy as it was still business hours. Slightly worried, she went upstairs. When she entered the living room, she found an envelope addressed to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Isley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We tried, but we can no longer tolerate you. We turned a blind eye when we learned how improper you act, trying to drag every boy you meet for some, and we quote, "alone time". We didn't react to the bullying accusations, believing them to be overexaggerated. Even when you were expelled, we still had hoped you'll turn out into a fine young lady. But now, we must think of the baby. Today was the last straw. Hearing about how you ruined that poor impaired girl's birthday was both cruel and against everything we taught you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We held hope you won't follow your mother's footsteps, but you proved us wrong several times. We supported your obsession over fashion, even with the drama it caused, because it was actually non-violent. At first, we didn't want to teach you how to fight, but we convinced ourselves that you would have a way to vent the emotions somewhere away from us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, don't try looking for us. We will probably have already left the country or even the continent. The bakery is yours. We don't want to have anything to do with the spawn of evil such as you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hoped you would turn out better</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng</em>
</p>
<p>Marinette tried to read it over and over again, but her eyes welled with tears. She had no idea she was screaming until her throat was coarse. Rationally, she knew she needed to keep calm or she would attract the Akuma, but emotions made her not care.</p>
<p>Unknowingly to her, the plants all around Paris responded to her cry. They started growing and spreading, trying to get to their queen and comfort her. The Akuma that would've come for her stumbled into one of the vines, corrupting it. Hawkmoth was surprised, it was not something anyone ever seen in Paris except on TV or some strange Japanese shows that play after midnight. The more important thing was that even though he akumatized the plants, he had no control over them. He couldn't even recall his Akuma.</p>
<p>Back in Marinette's living room, she started to feel the ground rumble. Soon, plants exploded from the ground and broke windows. She slowly looked at her hands to see them tinted with green. They were not the same as her mother's, but close. She looked to the floor where pieces of glass littered everything. Her face was the same, but her hair became blue and her eyes were now the most vibrant iridescent green she's ever seen, exactly the same color her mother's eyes were.</p>
<p>She started to panic even more. Tikki floated next to her, talking to her, but Marinette couldn't hear her. Or maybe process it. She could hear the plants call to her. She could hear them speak. They promised her revenge. They promised retribution on those who attacked her. God's wrath would rain upon them from the sky and hell's fury would consume them from beneath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Impaired girl...</em>
</p>
<p>"Liar Rossi." Marigold seethed. She knew there was only one person who would do such a thing. Only one talented enough to convince her parents she was a villain. If they wanted a villain, they would get one. Her mind was being clouded. Her clothes were already torn, replaced by a skintight outfit made of leaves, much like her mother wore. Then, Marinette remembered another part of the letter. She added a skirt made of purple petals that complimented her blue hair nicely and long sleeves that reached to her hands, ending with a triangle that reached her middle finger and surrounded it at the base. She left the decolletage as it was.</p>
<p>Exiting her house, she allowed the vines to carry her. There were only so many places The Liar could hide. First, she went toward School, as it was closest. She made plants carry her over the roof right into the courtyard while more of them broke the doors and blocked any exit. The fencing class was still going on, but The Liar was not there. She looked over the scared crowd, spotting two people she wanted to find. She needed to protect them from The Liar, else they end like her. She grabbed the fencer in a red outfit and her partner, knocking their masks to reveal Kagami and Adrien. The plants wrapped around them, forming a sort of cocoon before dragging them to the heart. Marinette then turned her sight to Eifel tower. She knew The Liar liked to drag the class there.</p>
<p>As she moved through town, she passed the Hotel where Chloe lived. Pausing, she made the plants lift her toward the balcony. Her best friend was indeed there, right next to the lit-up Bee-signal. Honeystly...</p>
<p>"Marinette!?" The blonde jumped in surprise</p>
<p>"Marinette is gone. She should've never even been. I'm Marigold, the daughter of Poison Ivy." For a moment, the fog thickened, but Mari shook it off quickly enough, before whatever caused it managed to get the hold of her.</p>
<p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! If you got yourself akumatized, I'm telling my daddy!" Chloe shouted. Seeing the tears form in the iridescent green eyes, she looked at her friend with pity. "Oh, Mari! Is this the Liar again? Come here right now!" The blonde spread her arms for a hug. She didn't care about the Akuma. Her friend needed her and she would help her conquer the world if she asked. Chloe owed Mari... everything. She helped her evolve beyond being the queen witch. In response to the gesture, the plants in the garden started to grow until they surrounded the two of them in a tight cocoon. Marinette stepped onto the balcony. She affectionately petted the vine that carried her so far before allowing it to return to its hunt for the Liar.</p>
<p>"Chloeee!" Mari launched herself at the girl. She sunk into the embrace, allowing tears to start flowing again. She sobbed her heart out while pushing a piece of paper she constantly held in her clutched fist before. The blonde took it and read while patting Marinette on the back of her head.</p>
<p>"<em>Salauds</em>! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! How dare that <em>cochons</em>! And the <em>chienne</em>! Wait till I tell daddy about this! Don't worry Mari. I will protect you! I will ruin her! <em>Merde</em>!" The rant made Marigold pause. She never heard Chloe curse. Like... never. "But first. Mari. You know I love you and I would help you hide the body, but drop the Akuma. It's making you look Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous! I mean the dress is so much spot on and so you, but the whole take over Paris is more my style. I can let you be my faithful sidekick while we take over the world if you want."</p>
<p>For a moment, Marigold continued to stare at Chloe before she burst out in a fit of laughter. It wasn't a nervous chuckle or the villain cackle, but genuine pearly laughter. It was just so... Chloe-ish. She couldn't imagine anyone trying to dissuade an Akuma by offering to become a sidekick.</p>
<p>"You... You... Never change Chlo." Mari smiled at her friend.</p>
<p>"Whoa. You... didn't make me a fertilizer? I mean, of course, you wouldn't. You are just too good of a person, but Hawkmoth..."</p>
<p>"I'm not akumatized Chloe." Mari smiled. "It's me." As if to prove her point, she stood up and spun, allowing the blonde to see her from all sides. "This is how I really look. Apparently, I do take some after my mom."</p>
<p>"Your... mom?"</p>
<p>"Pamela Isley, she was a famous biologist. Mom was brilliant. She used to be one of the smartest people in the world." Mari praised. "There was this one accident that she is now famous for..."</p>
<p>"Pamela Isley? I remember reading about her."</p>
<p>"Yeah... She is..."</p>
<p>"Didn't she create this environment-friendly line of cosmetics?" Chloe asked in her typical fashion</p>
<p>"Yes! I have no idea why everyone remembers her only for the 'Poison Ivy' thing!"</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Chloe nodded. "Wait a..."</p>
<p>"Tada!" Mari said weakly before trying to look away, doing everything not to look her friend in the eyes. The blonde gently grabbed her chin and moved it so she could look right into the beautiful green eyes of her best friend.</p>
<p>"Mari! If you think I would abandon you just because your mother took veganism too far... You're utterly ridiculous!"</p>
<p>Marigold smiled slightly. Slowly, the green receded and her eyes turned back to normal. The dress remained, as without it she would end up naked and she didn't fancy trying to explain to anyone <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>She then turned to the plants and tried to order them to return to normal, only for them to resist. For a moment, her mind started to feel fogged, but it didn't hold at all now.</p>
<p>"As much as I like the scenery, maybe we stop the plantpocalypse?"</p>
<p>"Um... Remember how I told you I wasn't akumatized?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I think the plants are..."</p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Chloe shouted. "Listen here Hawkmoth! Get this Akuma the heck away! I don't care about some fancy Jewels that will totally clash with your suit! I mean purple and white with red earrings? Are you colorblind?"</p>
<p>There was no visible reaction to the plants.</p>
<p>"Strange..." Marigold ran her hand over the plants. "They still respond, just refuse to yield." Inside, Mari cursed that she couldn't consult Tikki.</p>
<p>"So... Want some cookies?" Chloe asked. "We just have to wait for Ladybug to save the day. At least the damage will be repaired."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Except Ladybug it trapped here...'</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, something small and black slipped through the vines and entered their small peaceful enclave. It zoomed between items on the balcony, trying to avoid being seen. It would've been successful if Chloe didn't know about Kwamis.</p>
<p>"What was that!?" She shouted pointing at Plagg's hiding place.</p>
<p>"What? I didn't see anything!" Mari tried to lie. It was the one skill she never had. She did compensate for it by never getting caught.</p>
<p>"A Kwami! I'm sure I've seen one."</p>
<p>"Kwami? Who's Kwami? Is that some bird? How would a bird get here? I mean we are trapped in..."</p>
<p>"Ugh! I don't have time for games!" Plagg suddenly floated before the pair. "Chat is trapped and can't help without revealing himself. Paris is being destroyed mindlessly and nobody can do anything as the vines are harder than steel." The cat summarized. "And I'm hungry. Give me cheese!" He looked at Chloe. "Camembert would be the best, but I'm not that picky."</p>
<p>"Why come to us? Ladybug took away my miraculous." The blonde asked.</p>
<p>"I didn't come to you. I came to her." The god pointed at Mari.</p>
<p>"Me?! Why? It's not like..."</p>
<p>"We don't have time for charades guardian! The Akuma is out of control! Literally! Hawkmoth's connection was somehow severed and now you have a giant plant that knows only the rage. This is serious!"</p>
<p>Mari wanted to protest or try to save some of her identity, but then Tikki floated out of her purse.</p>
<p>"Oh no! Marinette! He is right! We have a huge problem."</p>
<p>"Why?" The girl asked resigned.</p>
<p>"You're Ladybug!" Chloe shouted but was subsequently ignored</p>
<p>"Hawkmoth must've akumatized the plant, hoping to control you, but he had no idea it was sentient. But it stopped being sentient the moment you let it go. I... It never happened before."</p>
<p>"You're Ladybug!!!" Chloe shouted so loud that everyone had to look at her.</p>
<p>"We can talk later. Now we need to somehow deal with the plants. Maybe... No. What about... But they are too tough... What if..." Marigold started to run through various scenarios and plans.</p>
<p>"Can't you just order them to expel the Akuma?" Plagg asked bored.</p>
<p>"It... It might work." Mari had a focused expression. In her head, she was running through all her knowledge of biology, miraculous magic, and how her mom's powers worked. Hesitantly, she walked to the edge of the cocoon and called the main vine to her. The wall spread slightly and allowed the tip of it to enter. Mari touched it and started gently caressing it.</p>
<p>"you're a good boy. Yeah! Who's a good boy? You're. Yes! You're a good boy. But Good Boys don't have Akuma. Do you want to be a good boy? Of course, you do..."</p>
<p>Chloe stood there and watched how Marigold kept talking to the plant like it was a puppy. She felt something fall into her hand. Opening the palm, she saw two earrings.</p>
<p>"I... I can't!" She protested, but Plagg floated before her eyes.</p>
<p>"She can't do it. If Akuma escapes, we will have plantmagedon on a larger scale."</p>
<p>"Fine. Spots on!"</p>
<p>Just as Mari finally talked the plant into expelling the Akuma, Chloe caught it.</p>
<p>"Bye Bye Little Butterfly!" She released the pure white bug. "Lucky charm!" Chloe shouted. A red and black folder fell into her hands. She looked at it curiously. Inside, she found a complete set of adoption papers for her father to sign. She quickly pulled out the sheets and tossed the folder itself, releasing a swarm of ladybugs that repaired Paris to how it was before plants. The sheet stayed.</p>
<p>Transformation dropped after that and Chloe handed the jewel back to the true owner.</p>
<p>"You still have sooo much explaining to do!"</p>
<p>Nobody remembered about Adrien and Kagami being carried together to safety, which turned out to be Mari's basement. And while Ladybug Cure should've restored them to where they were taken from, for some unknown reason they remained locked there until Mari returned late into the evening to spend the last night at the bakery. It would be some time until Tikki admitted that it was an act of revenge on Plagg for revealing her chosen's identity. He had to go the whole day without cheese. The one good thing that came from it was that Kagami and Adrien had a long frank talk and ended up as friends. The relationship just wasn't working.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Mari was adopted by the Mayor, she decided to keep using the Dupain-Cheng name at least for now. At first, Chloe's father was against it, but once the girl presented it as a way of getting good press of mayor who personally looks after his citizens he practically ripped the papers to sign them. Although on paper he was the adopter, Chloe was the real parent/sister that took care of Mari. Lila seethed and spitted, but couldn't really do much more. Adrien and Chloe roped Jagged Stone and Penny into Marinette Protection Squad. Luka and Kagami, who somehow hooked up, also joined. At some point, Mari entrusted Luka and Kagami with permanent Miraculous and Gave Chloe the Bee miraculous back. Some Fox illusion of Chloe publically applauding new heroine helped hide her identity. The hardest part was revealing to Chat, Viperion, and Ryuko her true identity. Adrien was a big surprise, but at least they finally dealt with their crushes once and for all. The fact that they were in love square in two people was way too awkward. Chloe and Mari did notice Adrien sometimes looking at Luka, but he was happy with Kagami. The only person that disproved of 'Lukagami' was Kagami's mother, but she warmed up to him when he accepted the challenge to a duel and was completely pacified when she learned that Luka is apprenticing under Jagged Stone.</p>
<p>Jagged and Penny wanted to Adopt Mari, but ended up filling the role of uncle and aunt. After some time, Mari realized that she rebuilt what she once had in Gotham. These people might not have been her family by blood, but it mattered little. That family might've been damaged, maybe even broken, but they were happy together. They found solace in one another. Once more, Marinette was happy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Until a trip to Gotham came knocking on the front doors.</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to my beta: @Liza</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Until a trip to Gotham came knocking on the front doors</b>
</p><p>"I can't believe Lie-la of all people managed to somehow get us the trip to Gotham!" Mari moaned with a mixed expression on her face.</p><p>Adrien, who was walking next to them, showed absolute disgust. "Technically, It was my father and I that did the heavy lifting. She really wanted to go to the Wayne Gala and..."</p><p>"What Lie-la wants, Lie-la gets." The three finished in unison before laughing a bit.</p><p>"Don't worry Mari-bear. I can promise you that this no good liar won't get to ruin your return home." Chloe pulled her best friend closer. <em>Best friend. Much better than a servant. Who would've thought</em>? "And we can even try to find your mom on free Saturday."</p><p>"Yeah..." The girl with black-blue hair didn't seem particularly cheerful at that.</p><p>"Now I refuse to have you making sad faces throughout the whole flight. You cheer up right this moment and that's an order!" The blonde commanded.</p><p>"Yes, Maman-bear." Mari giggled.</p><p>The three of them finally arrived at the rest of the class, who were already gathered around madame Bustier. Of course, Lila was bragging about a million different things, but the three paid her no mind. Adrien did his best to hide behind the girls, cherishing the last moments of freedom. Finally, Mari and Chloe had to step forward for their tickets. The blonde got hers without any problem, but for Mari there turned out to be none.</p><p>"I'm so so sorry Marinette!" Lila said with fake regret. "I must have accidentally miscounted the number of students... It must've been when I was helping those poor orphans. You know, at..."</p><p>"Sure..." Mari didn't even try to act as if she believed her for a moment. When Lila scowled, realizing that it didn't affect the girl, she smiled. "I guess Chlo, Adrien and I will have to go with the contingency plan number 1."</p><p>"What?!" The sausage-hair shouted.</p><p>"Of course my Daddy would not send us to travel like peasants. We have tickets for the first class." Chloe supplied, looking smugly. "We did plan to maybe sit with the rest of the class. What a shame..."</p><p>"Yeah, My dad also didn't want me to travel anything less, but I convinced him to let me stay with my friends. Guess he will get what he wanted in the end." For his part, Adrien at least tried to look apologetic. He didn't try hard at all, but it's the thought that counts, right?</p><p>"But... But..." Lila tried to come up with something, likely a lie, to counter it. She didn't have time as the trio handed their teacher the filled forms from their parents/guardians/Nathalie and proceeded to the plane. The tickets were personal, so she couldn't do anything. The Italian girl came up with a lie to tell to the class, but it would do no good until they landed.</p><hr/><p>"Did you see her face?" Plagg was rolling in the air while holding a giant roll of camembert.</p><p>"You were amazing my queen." Pollen complimented.</p><p>"I still can't believe your dad just... bought out the whole first class!" Marinette sighed.</p><p>"Phi! Daddy always gives me only the best. You should know it by now, Mari-bear."</p><p>"Okay. Mari. You are the Gotham expert here. Any advice?" Adrien asked a bit more seriously.</p><p>"Gotham survival guide is probably unlike any other city." She started. "The first rule is, believe it or not, run away if a person laughs too much or smiles too widely. The downside of living in the same city as the Joker is that most people don't laugh in public. Secondly, never show that you are lost. Wherever you are, it's exactly where you wanted to be. Finally, the third is to never flaunt your wealth." She looked critically at Chloe before taking away her purse and lipstick in a golden case. "This," She then pulled a mobile phone in a ridiculously sparkly case and popped it out of the cover, "this," finally, she detached the golden chain on which the purse was supposed to be suspended and replaced it with a pre-prepared white one with copper clips, "and this must all go away."</p><p>"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! Now it will totally clash with my comb!" Chloe complained.</p><p>"Oh no! How will you ever survive that?" Mari deadpanned. All three of them had another burst of laughter. After they calmed, Adrien started.</p><p>"Do you think it's wrong that I want to bet which rule will Lila break first?"</p><p>"Ten macaroons she will say out-loud about money." Mari threw.</p><p>"I raise, four tea parties she will start by asking for direction." Chloe had a grin on her face</p><p>"Are you sure?" Adrien asked. When the blonde nodded, he shrugged. "Movie night and double popcorn bowl refill that she will do both in one conversation."</p><p>"<em>Hi, could you be so kind to point me to my exclusive hotel? You know, I'm staying at the penthouse of this luxurious new one.</em>" Mari gave a quite good parody of Lilia.</p><p>"So to sum up, the pool is now ten Macaroons, Four Tea parties, and movie night with triple popcorn?" Chloe asked. When they nodded, she quickly noted it on her phone.</p><p>"Now, who wants a movie? I think they have the newest Thomas Astruck one." Adrien pulled a disc from the container next to his seat.</p><p>"Good for me!/Go!" The girls said. Chloe, who was in the middle loaded it and the other two leaned onto her to watch together. The three were happy. Faintly in the background, there was knocking on the doors to their part, but nobody paid attention to very angry Liela and some classmates. For some reason, the doors were stuck and the blinder rolled down. Later if someone asked, Pollen would deny everything.</p><hr/><p>When the plane landed, the class was practically kicked out. The team walked calmly down the stairs, all of them having smug expressions. Lila wanted to comment, but a glare from Mme. Bustier shut her up quickly. Mari and co. would later try to guess, what got the crew so pissed at their classmates.</p><p>Once everyone was accounted for, the class made its way to the customs to retrieve their luggage. There was a small problem with Mari's travel bag as it was apparently misplaced to the flight to Timbuktu, but luckily her true suitcase, which had her things inside, arrived safely. She giggled at the thought of custom office in Timbuktu receiving a bag full of Adrien's old socks that smelled camembert.</p><p>Overall, the airport went mostly unproblematic. At least until they found themselves cleared and gathered in one place while Mme Bustier left to check on their bus. One of the men, wearing a dark blue suit started to laugh almost maniacally. Everybody immediately cleared away from him, out of sheer self-preservation. Lila must've decided that a show of kindness was a good way to regain class' good grace. She was confidently approaching the man before suddenly Mari grabbed her and pulled her away. The designer might've despised the liar, but Joker... you don't mess with Joker.</p><p>Of course, Lila used the chance. She faked falling on the ground and started crying crocodile tears. "Marinette?! How can you be so heartless? I wanted *sniff* to check on the man and you trip me?" Lila sniffled, eyes watering with crocodile tears.</p><p>"I might have saved your life genius!" Mari snapped. Joker was a really touchy subject with her. "Does the world Killer Clown mean something?"</p><p>"Don't invent things, you bully!" Alya shouted. That seemed to break the dam and at once the class started to say awful things to Mari. A year ago, it would hurt her. Half a year ago, she would be sad. Now? Now she pitied them. Chloe didn't, and she was ready to jump to protect her best friend.</p><p>"Ridiculous! Do you like... share a single brain cell? What if that man was..." she didn't get to finish because Mme. Bustier returned. The commotion immediately calmed. By now the man stopped laughing and returned to talking with his friends.</p><p>"The bus is waiting. Come on children. Follow me."</p><hr/><p>Arriving at the hotel, the class was split into different rooms. Of course, Lila tried to lie her way into some privilege, but Mari was too dead inside to care. The Jet Lag was killing her. At least she got some sleep on the plane. From the rumors she heard from the class, they didn't because of Lila's drama with the staff.</p><p>"Now I want you all to be ready here at eight a.m. sharp. A Wayne Enterprises representative will come here to explain the details of internships." Mme. Bustier instructed them. This, for some reason, caused outrage in students.</p><p>"What do you mean internships?!"</p><p>"Wayne Enterprises?"</p><p>"Shouldn't we be preparing to go to Gotham Academy or something?"</p><p>The terrible trio in the back had trouble holding back laugher. Adrien warned the girls about what his father planned, so they could all prepare. Gabriel Agreste, devious as he is, decided to punish Lila and teach Adrien something about running a company at the same time and using his connections put the class up for an internship at WE. He did send the liar all the details, but she must have skimmed over the corporate jargon because the class was fed overexaggerated stories about what they would and wouldn't do during two months trip.</p><p>Most parents were more than happy to send their children away from Paris for two months, especially since the Internship was free and the employment rate after it was quite high. WE kept quite a lot of the interns, if only out of habit. But perhaps it was mostly because the class has become a go-to place for the Akuma. Only Mr. Pidgeon and perhaps Gigantitan were akumatized more often. Mari actually picked up to cleansing their class weekly through a ritual she learned, otherwise there would be enough residual dark energy to power a demon portal. Not something one would want in the middle of a classroom.</p><p>"I was told you've all read the brochure provided and Lila summarised it for you."</p><p>"I did!" The sausage hair defended. "Marinette must have told them some imaginary story about the trip!"</p><p>Immediately, several other people started to nod and confirm this. Chloe actually started to walk toward the liar almost red, but Mari grabbed the back of her blazer and held her in place. All the while she had a completely deadpan expression like it was normal for her (it was).</p><p>Mme. Bustier sighed. "Well, In that case, I will..."</p><p>"Excuse me, but shouldn't we be going to sleep today already? We don't want to be late tomorrow." Adrien asked with an innocent expression, but there was some satisfaction hidden there too.</p><p>"Well... um... I..."</p><p>"We will be going then." Chloe grabbed the key and led Mari to their room. Calline didn't even question it. She wanted a pay raise after this.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Mari was woken by a frantic Chloe</p><p>"Mari-bear! It's already late! You don't want to be late for your first day of Internship girl! It would be utterly Ridiculous!"</p><p>At first, the girl mumbled something, but once she finally proceeded everything she leaped out of her bed and started getting ready in record time. She was brushing her teeth, packing her purse, and tossing clothes at her best friend all at once. Once she had everything, she turned to see Chloe on the ground tied with a gray blazer. Mari just burst out laughing.</p><p>"How..."</p><p>"Ridiculous!" Chloe shook her head. "I demand you untie me this instant! We don't have time for this!"</p><p>Once they dressed and did their hair, both girls were ready. Chloe now had a black button-down shirt, deep red blazer, and a matching pencil skirt. Mari also made her wear smart black stilettos (instead of her usual that were slightly more extravagant). The look was completed by a tablet in leather flip-over cover. Mari had a similar outfit, except her shirt was white and the suit was in dark blue. She opted for flat shoes to spare the embarrassment that was Marigold on heels.</p><p>"Ready to rock Gotham City?"</p><p>"Like you have to ask." Mari smiled. There was something about the city of crime that made her feel safe and open up more. Maybe being on home turf gave her the much-needed confidence boost.</p><p>When Chloe tried to open the doors, she found them stuck. She was about to go on a rant about poor quality when Mari casually grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. There was a faint creaking sound as the mechanism gave.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"It must've been old," Chloe said with a devious grin. "Nothing happened. Don't you worry! I will deal with it."</p><hr/><p>When the doors to the elevator opened and two girls strode into the lobby, their class was already pushing toward the exit. Adrien looked very much uncomfortable with Lila hanging off his arm, literally sinking her claws into him. He mouthed them a muted 'later'. Alya stared at the girls with loathing.</p><p>"Ah, you are here." Mme. Bustier spoke. "Lila said..."</p><p>"Whatever." Chloe dismissed their teacher. "Aren't we in <em>rush?</em>" The blonde practically seethed the last word.</p><p>"Yes, good to see that someone is responsible." The teacher gave Mari a pointed look. Apparently, she still didn't get over the fact that she resigned from the class rep position.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"<em>Drop it. She is not worth it.</em>" Chloe whispered. "<em>Daddy will take care of that once we are done."</em></p><p>Mari just nodded. She knew Chloe was preparing a lawsuit against the school, but their hands were tied until they graduated or Damocles could try and undermine it. Both girls knew that no adult would help them with the lawsuit beyond Chloe's father signing whatever dotted line she asked him to. That man was more whipped than a fresh can of whipped cream.</p><p>The ride to the WE was short and uneventful. Girls took up to gossiping in English, effectively limiting any eavesdropping. Mari spent most of the time tearing down the outfits of all the villains. She started with Riddler, more as a joke than actual rant, but then she somehow got onto this new guy Anarky. From there, she just kept on, smoothly sailing from one to the next. Even her mom got some shots. Mari still couldn't stand how skimpy it was. Her rant carried over when they exited the bus and entered the WE. Security led them to a conference room, where they were told to take seats.</p><p>Mari guessed that it wouldn't be Lila if she didn't immediately start sputtering lies about how well she knew the building already because of her Damiboo giving her private tours (All while clutching Adrien like a leech). She didn't have enough ducks left to give to try to expose Lila about several facts. Such as that Damian Wayne definitely wasn't living with Bruce when he was five. Any Gothamite could tell her that. Bored, she returned to her rant.</p><p>She was nearing the end of the list and was very much engaged in complimenting Harley Queen for her recent change in wardrobe. She still considered it a disaster, but at least it was somehow human.</p><p>"Ekhm..." A voice broke her out of the rant. "Good morning. My name is Richard Grayson. You are the french class chosen for the internship program, correct?" When people nodded, he continued. Idly, Mari noted that Alya and Lila stiffened and suddenly stopped talking at all. "We reviewed the individual profiles and appointed each of you a mentor that will help you settle into your roles. As I read the names, please come forward so I can update your badges. Do carry them on your person all the time or we will have to take you to our human cloning facility."</p><p>People stared at him.</p><p>"Okaaay... That's that about jokes..." He sighed. "The rules will be explained by individual departments. Now, who's up for a tour?"</p><p>People started to cheer at that and Dick smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?</p><hr/><p>It was that bad. Even worse. He knew from the background check that the class was both insanely talented... and borderline criminal. It was like someone de-aged the Rogues and put them in one class. The report called them Akuma class, which (if google is to be believed) meant demons. He questioned how they got accepted into the internship.</p><p>They only toured two floors when Dick wanted to tear half of them to shreds. He noted immediately that they were bullying the girl with black (slightly blue? Maybe it was dyed?) hair. What surprised him was that the teacher didn't react. If he was to be honest, the girl and her friend slightly irritated him too. They kept talking and seemed to ignore him. It was not because they kept tearing down each and every bats' fashion choices. Definitely not that. When they brought up Discowing he had enough.</p><p>"Ekhm. Excuse me girls," he stared at them. Both immediately stopped talking and looked at him. "Could you pay attention? I wouldn't want any of you to waste your internship lost on our maze-testing floor."</p><p>"There is no maze-testing floor in this building." The blonde pointed out.</p><p>"And besides, we memorized all you've said."</p><p>"Care to recall?" He heard several people groan at his pun.</p><p>"The first floor is most representative, where guests are welcome and low-level meetings happen. There is a separate kitchen for employers there that is always fresh on fruits. Don't use coffee machine there as it was only patched up and there is high chance it will set itself on fire again. The..."</p><p>"Fine. You're good. Still, I don't appreciate the chatter."</p><p>"They are always trouble!" A girl in bright pink colors shouted.</p><p>"Yeah! Why do you have to ruin this trip for Lila!?"</p><p>"You're just jelaous of her boyfriend!"</p><p>More voices like this came from the crowd of kids. Dick started to feel bad that he singled the girls out. It definitley gave the class a reason to gang up on them. And the teacher still did nothing! He sighed. What did the HR think when they accepted them. He would have to look into it later.</p><hr/><p>Mari decided that she didn't like Dick. Everyone in their class kept talking, but for some reason he singled them out. For the rest of the trip, she made sure to pay as much attention as she could. There was this silent determination on her face. Chloe wisely aslo kept silent.</p><p>After the trip class was led back to the conference room where another employer handed out the identificators and folders containing their assignments.</p><p>"Keep the IDs on you at all time. As opposed to the ones you recieved, this won't expire and are synched with your jobs, so you will have access to anything you might need. They are also mandatory to recieve lunch in our canteen. When you get acquainted with your tasks, you can go to the level specified at the end of sheet one. Your mentor will meet you there." With that he left. Dick really needed to do some in-depth research on this class. Something kept icking his detective sense.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to the law department. Apparently whoever made the assignments knew my well." Chloe bragged to her friend after opening the folder.</p><p>Timidly, Mari also opened her folder. She skimmed over what was inside and groaned. "Apparently, I'm interning as a personal assistance to one Tim Drake."</p><p>"They actually assigned you to the sleep-deprived coffee addict?" Chloe asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You know him?" She asked in surprise</p><p>"He and his brother ruined my daddy's parties two years ago. They got into an argument that ended up with them wrestling over a cake. It took me weeks to get the cake out of my hair! Weeks!" The blonde sumrarized.</p><p>"oh..." Mari tried to hold back the giggles.</p><p>"Don't laugh! It's a serious matter! Do you have any idea how much work it takes to have such a perfect hair?!"</p><p>"Of course... cakehead." The girl couldn't stop herself.</p><p>"Ugh you... you... plant leg." Chloe said.</p><p>"Really?" Mari rised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come with?"</p><p>"Well, I usually have better things to do than thinking about good insults." Still, Chloe hugged her best friend. "Be careful. I wouldn't put it past The Liar to try and sabotage you somehow."</p><p>"I'll be careful. Wish me luck."</p><hr/><p>The elevator took Mari all the way to the highest floor. When the doors opened, she stepped int a large room with one desk. As soon as the doors closed, woman who was standing there rushed toward her. The girl tensed for a moment but she reminded herself that there is no real threat.</p><p>"Oh finally! I was asking they highed someone else for months!" She had a messed bun of red hair on her head and looked like she didn't sleep in a week.</p><p>"But... I'm just an intern madame!" Mari tired to explain.</p><p>"An intern?" The woman paused her packing and stared at the girl with wide eyes.</p><p>"Um... Madame Sarah Jackson?"</p><p>"Yes. An intern..." She said in disappointed voice to herself. "Ah! That's no problem at all!" She started to tap on her Waynetech Tablet and after a moment she smiled. "There! You're hired!"</p><p>"Wha...?!" Mari shouted, but was interrupted when Sarah pushed the tablet into her hand, followed by a large box full of documents and a small mug with a coffee bean pointing a gun at the reader and words 'Your Coffee or your life!'.</p><p>"They are your problem now! Everything you need is in the box. I left detail about ongoing stuff and whatever you might need. Don't call. I'm outta here!" She shouted before grabbing her personal belonging and leaping into the elevator.</p><p>
  <b>"But...! But...!?" Mari shouted after the closing doors. She could hear a cheerful shout as the elevator left the level.</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“But…! But…!?” Mari shouted after the closing doors. She could hear a cheerful shout as the elevator left the level. </b>
</p><p>
  <span> The girl placed the box on the desk and collapsed on her knees. She just numbly stared at the gray wall in front of her. She noticed that that the floor was actually a fluffy, dark blue rug. At least she could have her meltdown in a comfortable environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah?” A voice called from the desk. For a moment, Mari thought someone was in the room the whole time, but she noticed a small device which was probably an intercom. “Sarah, are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly got up and walked over to the device. There was a blinking red lamp over one of the buttons. She hesitantly pressed it. “Um… Excuse Moi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?! What have you done with Sarah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I… I was supposed to be the new intern, but she just… She… I… I think she just hired me and quit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Okay.” She could almost hear the shrug in the voice. “I need you to bring me the LexCorp deal we are finalizing tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… But I have no idea about being a Personal Assitant! How can I be hired?” She shouted at the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably something in your contract? I dunno. About that deal?” The boy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari wanted to argue, but a big folder with the LexCorp logo got her attention. She grabbed it and walked to the doors. After knocking twice she pushed it slightly. The girl expected to see some clean and ordered office of the CEO of a big company. Instead, to say it simply, the room was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The documents laid scattered everywhere. There was a strong smell of coffee permeating the air and she noted a smashed cup. In the corner, there was a table with what could only be called an altar on which a coffee machine with a golden frame stood proud surrounded by candles. The desk was ginormous, easily twice the size of her kitchen table. It was also full of papers tossed around and several boxes stacked on one another to the point where the whole structure risked falling apart. By the doors, there were two pots with some plants that were long dead. She wondered why the janitor didn’t water them, but then she took another look and wondered when any Janitor last saw this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari tried to walk without stepping on the papers, but it would require to either learn how to fly or walk on the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Sir? I think I got the folder you said you needed?” She more asked than stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put them with the others!” A voice came from under the desk. Mari did as she was asked. She was about to leave when her tablet beeped. She looked at the notification and her eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?! You said the meeting was tomorrow?” The girl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What day is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Sunday?” He deadpanned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Monday!” She shouted at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would know if it was Monday… I think.” The faceless voice answered, but his voice wavered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got the message that Lex Luthor is here to see you!” She panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bat! Bat bat bat!” Was the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?” Mari kept on sinking. “The security is asking me?! I’m not qualified to make such decisions! That guy’s suit is probably worth more than both my houses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO finally got his head out from under the table. Now the girl could see that he was around her age. What was with this company hiring teenagers!? Besides his age, he was dressed in a dark gray suit and white shirt that spotted several brown stains, probably coffee. He was rather handsome, with black hair and steely-blue eyes. “Stall him!” He shouted and started frantically gathering the papers. He then tripped over a toppled mug and fell face-first into the tower of boxes. Just like she predicted, it collapsed, spilling even more papers around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! You stall him! I will sort this out!” She shouted, switching from ‘panic mode’ to ‘Ladybug mode’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looked at her confused. Instead of answering she looked around. A plan quickly formed in her head. She grabbed the folder that he previously asked for and pushed it into his hands. Then, she grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged the boy out of the room and into the elevator. Mari practically tossed him inside. Before the doors closed, she grinned at him and slid her hand over the control panel. Now the elevator would stop at every level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ups! Silly me! It’s my first day at this job…” She faked remorse with the same effectiveness Lila faked dating Damian Wayne. “Remember to read the folder one more time!” She shouted after the closing doors. When he was gone, she sighed. Now the hard part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari rushed into the room and let Tikki out from the inner pocket of her coat. “Tikki! How am I supposed to clean this all up?! It would take hours to even see the floor! I’m supposed to be an intern, learning things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Marigold!” The Kwami tried to calm her chosen. “You just need to believe in yourself some more. And maybe get some help?” Tikki smiled suggestively and nodded toward the two near-dead plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Tikki!” Mari exclaimed before turning toward the sad pots. She touched each of them gently so they would not be hurt and allowed her powers to flare. For a few seconds, her eyes turned vibrant green and her hair became dark-blue while her skin got a green tint. The brown receded as plants soaked the new energy in. It didn’t take long before both were back to their prime and then grew some more, forming vines that would let them walk and more, which would let them grab things. Mari directed them to gather the papers and stuff them into the closet while she got to cleaning more obvious things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly, she got the boxes and used them to build around the coffee altar, hiding it from the view. She feared touching it in any way but also didn’t think monsieur Luthor would look favorably at it. Eight boxes were just enough to hide it. There were still several coffee stains on the rug that she had no idea how to clean. She tried to use a watered napkin, but it did little good. Finally, she pulled decided to move the desk slightly forward to cover them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari looked at the desk. She estimated it was at least ten to twenty times heavier than she was. The girl walked around and started pushing. Slowly, it moved forward. She could hear the elevator ping outside. Damn! She was too slow. Suddenly, the desk became much lighter and she quickly moved it. The plants helped her. She could hear them sing praise to her for reviving them. She promised to water them as often as they needed before ushering them to stand by the doors just as two people entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grumbled under his breath as he was tossed into the elevator. The girl then pressed every button and sent him on his way. He had to admit, the plan was brilliant. She said she was an intern? Wasn’t Sarah supposed to be the one helping him? Nah. It was probably nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opted to skim through the folder. The deal itself was rather straightforward, but he didn’t trust Luthor as far as he could throw him. His documents were already looked through by the Legal Department. It was now only the matter of familiarizing himself with them so he wouldn’t sprout some nonsense at Luthor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the elevator finally arrived at the ground level, he was met by a very irritated Lex and his personal assistant/bodyguard Mercy. The woman had her usual expressionless face on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly how much longer did you expect me to wait?” The businessman asked with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry. My new assistant accidentally pressed all the buttons. She didn’t yet get the hang of all the cybernetics.” Tim lied swiftly before welcoming them into the elevator. He did his best to hide the fact he was sweating heavily. He had no idea what state his office would be in, but he doubted that the girl could possibly make it presentable in such a short time. Even just the boxes he accidentally knocked over must have been heavier than her, so there was absolutely no way she would move them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ‘sorry’?” Luthor asked with a raised eyebrow. The sneer never left his face. "So, I assume this new assistant of yours will have the time she has wasted removed from her paycheck, yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Dude! It’s her first day.” Tim protested. “She needs time to get a grip on things. Cool a bit, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride was in simple words awkward. Tim was looking over the deal in silence while Luthor was clearly pissed. Neither spoke to each other and if one looked at the other, it was with some degree of disgust. Suddenly, the younger man remembered why he disliked meeting with Lex so much. He felt dirty and had the urge to get a bath. If it was up to him, Wayne Enterprises would cease all cooperation with Lexcorp, but sadly that’s not how the market worked. Sometimes, you needed to work with a slimeball or people would lose their jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived at the top floor and the doors opened, Tim saw that the desk where the assistant should be was empty beyond the box with her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should warn her not to unpack if she keeps the unprofessional behavior,” Luthor commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure…” Tim started when they were entering the office, but words died in his throat. All the papers were gone and she moved the boxes around his Holy Coffee Machine! He was sure there would at least be the coffee stains, but they seemed to have disappeared. Wait, wasn’t his desk a bit closer to the window? Nah. There was no way she moved it. How did she make the plants look so green? They were dead when he left. Did she switch them with Bruce’s office? Who cares! There was a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. It was red in black polka dots. Tim had trouble focusing on anything but the nectar on his table. The smell that reached him almost made him float toward it, but he stopped himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry. I was just leaving the coffee and the documents you asked me.” She said with a smile and handed him a folder with large ‘confidential’ on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Thanks?” He looked at her flabbergasted. How did she do all that? And how can one make coffee so strong?! She needed to teach him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will leave you to the meeting then.” She said quickly and left the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside, Mari collapsed into a chair by the desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her desk now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki! What am I supposed to do?!” She moaned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Marigold!” The small goddess comforted the girl. “I’m sure you will do great. You just need some help from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you summoned the coffee cup for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt bad I couldn’t contribute more.” Kwami giggled. “But seeing his expression I did well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resigned, Mari started to browse through the box. The number of folders almost gave her a panic attack, but Tikki nuzzled into her neck, giving her some more confidence. Instead, the girl reached for her tablet and quickly called Chloe. She half-expected the girl not to answer, but to her relief, the Blonde’s face appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem? No! No problem at all! Why would there be any problem?” Mari reacted on instinct, trying to hide behind a cheery mask. Seeing Chloe’s unamused expression, she relented. “I somehow got hired as the personal assistant and the previous one quit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” The blonde shouted. “They can just do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe scrambled to look for her mentor. Interning in the Law Department had its merits. After a moment a woman in her early thirties appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari-bear, Meet Ethel. She is my caretaker. Like I needed one.” the girl complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You accidentally made a hundred copies instead of ten.” Ethel said with some amusement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Anyone can make a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to pick them all up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe wanted to argue some more, but Mari’s giggle on the other side reminded her why they were all there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got some problem. Apparently, my friend’s here mentor decided to hire her on the spot and then quit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Congratulation. You must have quite the CV then.” The woman clearly couldn’t see the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expect I have no idea how to be a personal assistant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! You’re Sarah’s girl?” Ethel asked hesitantly. “Oh, you poor baby!” She cooed. “Honestly that woman! I know she was overworked but that was low even for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… assume Sarah wasn’t liked too much?” Mari asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that… She was quite well-liked actually. The problem is that she was too ambitious and went about it the wrong way. The rumors about her trying to seduce both Bruce and Tim circulated the company for some time now. She wanted to get to the top, by all means necessary, and it blew in her face. Sarah was trying to run away for quite some time, but the stipulation was she found someone for her place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Mari honestly didn’t know what to think about it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. As much as all the drama might seem interesting, I’m more curious about how did Mari-bear get hired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your internship deal, there is a clause that allows your supervisor or mentor to hire you if they consider you fit for the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… What about the guardian’s permission? Or my permission!?” Mari screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave it by signing an internship deal,” Ethel commented. “Tell you what. I will look into it and meet you in the cafeteria at lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Okay? What am I supposed to be doing until then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try learning the basics of working at WE. You were supposed to get a guidebook. Lawyers advice: read it as soon as possible.” Ethel joked before handing the video to Chloe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the bright sides Mari-bear. You are at least getting paid.” The blonde joked before sending her best friend a virtual hug and ending the chat. Mari collapsed into the chair. It was a disaster. She did pull the aforementioned book and started reading the basic procedures. She was so focused she didn’t even notice when the doors behind her banged loudly and a very irate Lex Luthor walked over to her desk until he slammed his fist down the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for incompetent idiots.” He sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Please forgive me, sir. I’m still learning the ins and outs. It’s my first real job.” Mari answered honestly, but for some reason, it only served to increase Luthor’s frustration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how would someone so inexperienced end up in such an important position, but I can see you are still more competent than Drake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take that as a compliment.” The girl smiled, but there was a mocking note in her voice. She showed him that his opinion mattered little, which was the best way to piss the self-important CEO off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I want a meeting set for next week at the same time as today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Mari had little experience with being a personal assistant, but it didn’t mean she didn’t know how to deal with clients. And say what you want, Lex here was just a client. Incredibly wealthy and influential, but a client. He definitely wanted the deal more than Mr. Drake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if there is an opening at that time. Could you please leave a contact number so we can set something up? You can also email me. I think I will get access to company mail tomorrow though, so that might not be very reliable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contact number? Email?” Lex looked like he was having a stroke. “Do you have any idea who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… should I? I mean I was born in Gotham, but I spent the last decade in Paris, so I’m not exactly up to date. I can tell you are not Gabriel Agreste or Jagged Stone.” She bit her tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They have hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid little…” He scolded her, but Mercy put a hand on his shoulder. Luthor straightened his back and fixed his tie. “Fine. Tell Drake I will be contacting him personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is sweet of you to try and lower my workload, but he will probably have to run it by me anyway. Let’s cut the middle man, kay?” Marisass strikes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Lex screamed. “You… You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl did not say anything to the stuttering businessman, but slowly pushed a sticky note and a pen toward him. Resigned, Lex muttered several curses under his breath and scribbled Mercy’s number. When she reached to collect it, he grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the future, I would be careful who do you antagonize, child.” He sneered. When he tried to tighten his grip she suddenly broke free and pulled his arm closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I spent some time in Paris doesn’t mean I don’t remember how to be a Gotham girl. Have a nice day Mr... Mercer?” She said after stealing a gaze at the piece of paper. Letting go of his arm, she gave him the disarming smile number four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tess Mercer had to practically wrestle her boss to drag him away from the alteration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari relaxed in her chair and twirled the phone in her hand. This recording was priceless. Even if she couldn’t officially share it (according to the manual), it would definitely lift her spirit some.</span>
  <b> She was now back in Gotham and it was time to start acting like it. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marigold released her sass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> She was now back in Gotham and it was time to start acting like it. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The break came sooner than expected. Mari might have actually missed it if not for the text from Chloe that they are on their way. Mr. Drake locked the doors to his office from the inside to made sure nobody interrupted him unless Batman started skateboarding in the lobby (his words). She really didn’t know what to think about the young CEO. So far their interactions were limited to the brief moment of panic before meeting Luthor, followed by this brief moment when he locked the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived in the cafeteria, Chloe was already waiting for her with Ethel. They took over a table in the corner and already littered it with various documents and folders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Hi?” Mari greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mari-bear!” Chloe grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to the table. When she was seated, several papers were put in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Ethel and I read through the contract and we have good and bad news? Which first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the bad out of the way.” Mari nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stuck in that job for half a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Ethel palaced her. “It’s not as bad as it looks. The whole deal was that you could be hired at any point of your internship for a period of six months, after which there would be a revision of your contract to either terminate it or make it more permanent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who does that kind of thing?” The girl shouted a bit louder than necessary, but nobody paid them any mind. Alya and Lila were clearly visible at the other side of the cafeteria with a large crowd around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s practically never used. I mean now you have all the benefits of being Wayne Enterprises’ employee. Plus you will actually have a salary. And Sarah’s salary was nothing to scoff at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… What about school!? I know we were allowed to leave for two months, which by itself is crazy if you ask me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Given that our headmaster is an idiot that bends under whoever throws money at him and our teacher should never be allowed to be in the same room as any child…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe muttered in French. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I get your point. But I can’t just leave school for six months!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puh-lease!” Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “We both know you could’ve graduated in the middle of last year if that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chienne </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Connard</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed you. And you would have the perfect scores. Hey! I’m sure you can sit SATs in Gotham while you work here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my commissions?” She looked at the blonde. “Marigold Désign et Création is only starting to get some popularity. I can’t just close the store! Oh no! What about my Flower Shop in Paris? The girl I hired was supposed to work there only for like… three months best! I can’t just suddenly… Oh no! You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sang</span>
  </em>
  <span> hates being away from me! And what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bleue</span>
  </em>
  <span> outgrows her pot? And don’t get me started on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rouge</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He is…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders. “Goldie! You’re spiraling again.” Chloe stared in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And your eyes are showing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That finally calmed Mari. She usually tried to suppress her natural look in favor of how she used to appear. Her iridescent green eyes were kept blue and dark-blue hair muted to the point it seemed black. Plus her skin was not green unless she was using her powers. She was not sure where that skill came from and she was ninety percent certain her mother couldn’t just mute her green skin and fiery red hair. Still, she was glad that she did not have to look like an Akuma 24/7. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Queeny. I’d probably have a breakdown if not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a Flower Shop in Paris?” Ethel asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… It used to be a bakery before I </span>
  <em>
    <span>inherited </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Since I like plants more than bread, I turned it into my own greenhouse. I used to only have a small garden on the rooftop, but then I kinda… filled every room with plants.” Mari suddenly blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa. You sure do love plants. Are you sure you’re not related to Poison Ivy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe half-expected Mari to start trying to deny it or babble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would make you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The girl joked instead. “Just because my plants don’t wither at my touch, I am related to a villain?” It might have come harsher than she wanted, but her bright smile and pearly voice made it clear that she had no hard feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethel laughed. “True. I’m sorry about the commissions and the store. I really wish there was something WE could do, but our hands are tied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to be a personal assistant? I have like zero experience or even theoretical knowledge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethel opened another folder and read something. “Well, you were class representative, ran your own small business, kept up with school work, met with clients, and babysat several kids. That’s pretty much what you have to do now. Just make sure that the baby is doing things on time and organize his time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha.” Chloe deadpanned. “Why not ask Nathalie? She liked you well enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just call her and ask her to teach me!” Mari protested. “I mean she must be very busy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go find the disaster boy. He can definitely convince her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just use Adrien like that! And besides, we don’t need to look.” She pointed at where the Blond boy sat next to Lila. He was clearly very uncomfortable with his situation, but they both knew that he couldn’t go against his father’s orders. Apparently, ‘Lila was good for business’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we can go now. Thank you, Ethel.” Chloe said as she grabbed Mari and started to drag her toward the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! Queenie! You know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush! I will deal with the idiots if they try anything.” The blonde silenced all protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two approached the group just as Lila was finishing a ridiculous tale about how she was on good terms with the bat-family. Alya was of course recording the whole thing and streaming live. When the class spotted girls approaching, Kim and Ivan quickly turned into bodyguards blocking them from joining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you two want this time?” Sabrina asked with venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I would lower myself to dealing with the common rabble. I came to speak with the only person here who doesn’t have a negative number of brain cells, so be kind enough to let us pass. Or just pry Adrien from Lila and we will leave you to your fantasy world.” Chloe stared down at her former follower (they were never really friends).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked you!” Rose shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina did.” Mari pointed out. She was not sure why, but she felt much more confident in her dealing with the class now that they were in Gotham. Maybe it was because they were now on her own turf, maybe because there was no Akuma risk, or maybe she was just done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you bully!” Alix shouted. “Adrien doesn’t want to go with you anywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over half of the WE employees disperse, not wanting to be pulled into the drama. The ones that stayed were just looking between the two groups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Adrien started, surprising everyone, Lila included. Why was her boy talking? She didn’t order him to talk. “I’m curious about what they want. The break is almost over anyway so we should probably get going back to work.” He said diplomatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever!” Alya put her phone down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the class and the spectators dispersed, Adrien sighed in relief. “Kwami I hope Gerard gets here soon. He usually tries to at least limit the Liar somewhat. Then again, he won’t be coming to WE…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tall building. I’m sure that we could make it look like an accident.” Chloe grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not killing her!” Mari protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoilsport.” The Blonde deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, is that a social call or do we have some situation? Please tell me it’s not an Akuma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.” Mari quickly checked her phone, but so far no messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari here got hired.” Chloe did not bother with subtlety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulation!” The boy beamed. “I knew you would do great here. We should go to celebrate on Friday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except I have no idea how to be a personal assistant.” Mari moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s no problem. Let me just call Nathalie.” Before the girl could protest Adrien already had his phone out and dialed his Father’s PA. “Nathalie?” He asked when the face appeared on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien. I’m sorry but your father is not here. He left Paris and won’t be returning for some time. He will be supervising the acquisition of new resources in China.” She informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s no problem. I actually wanted to speak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She asked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend Marinette found herself in a peculiar situation of being hired as a personal assistant. Would you mind giving her some pointers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Please forward her my personal number so she can call me in an hour. I will be free by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nathalie. You’re the best.” He waved the woman goodbye and hanged up. “See? No problem at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Okay… Thank you so much!” She hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. That’s what friends are for. What about the Friday celebration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can give you all a Marinette tour through Gotham…” Her smile grew a little mischievous “Or you can get Marigold style trip.” They all laughed before scrambling to do their respective works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari got into the elevator and pressed the top-floor button. Slowly, the doors closed and it went up. When she arrived, she looked around to check if anyone was looking for her before walking to her desk. Out of nowhere, a blade pressed itself to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A low voice asked from her right, slightly to her back. Immediately, she tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work here if you must know. Now I apologize for the delay if you needed something, but I was trying to sort out a certain problem. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Drake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. I’m not in a mood for games.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled slightly. Acting faster than would be expected, she grabbed the blade in a monkey grip and pushed it away. The attacker then tried to swing it at her, but she managed to side-step. Doing a quick lunge she managed to punch his hand and make the blade move to the side while walking into the guard. She delivered a strong punch to his face, followed by a low-kick to the back of his knee, forcing him on one knee. The daze caused him to loosen the grip he had on the sword. Mari kneeled on his legs, pinning him down and at the same time stole the sword and threw it away. Before he even had a chance to explain anything, she delivered another punch to his head, making the boy see stars before everything turned black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered herself and walked to the sword. It was rather simple ninjato that she stored under her desk. There was a tablet with the WE logo on it that she promised herself to check later. The intercom had at least two dozen buttons. They were all labeled with some shortcuts she did not understand, so instead, she picked the security number from her WE employee handbook and called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. What’s the problem miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My name’s Marinette. I’m the new PA to Mr. Drake. When I returned from break some boy attacked me with a Ninajto. I managed to knock him out, but I would appreciate if someone came here to…” She didn’t get to finish because a burst of loud laughter came from the other side. She stayed silent for a few moments, baffled at the reaction. Finally, she had enough. “Good to know the fact that someone almost chopped me with a Ninjato is funny to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but personally I do not find the situation laughable and I would appreciate if you showed at least some concern over the terrible breach of security that is firstly bringing the sword to the building and secondly </span>
  <b>trying to kill an employee!</b>
  <span>” She screamed loud enough to make her cup of (now cold) coffee shake. Only now she realized that her hands were trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… of course, madame. I will be sending someone up right away… madame.” He hanged up. She still heard that he was on the verge of laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari collapse into her chair and stared angrily at the boy on the floor. She was afraid to walk to him. She was definitely getting some plants here tomorrow. That would make her feel safer. Nervously, she started to design. She didn’t even notice that she was using the boy that attacked her as the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the doors of the elevator opened and two guys in suits walked in. As soon as they saw the unconscious boy they broke into a fit of laugher. Mari stared at them before recognizing one of them as Grayson, who was giving them the tour earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! My! God! She actually knocked Demon Spawn unconscious!” The other one said through tears. Mari decided she didn’t like him either. They were supposed to be helping her, not laughing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excusez-Moi</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I was attacked here! During the tour, I was led to believe this is a respected company,” she made a jab at Grayson, who only laughed more. “In respected companies employees are not attacked with a sword when they come back from the break. So can </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> explain to me </span>
  <b>what the actual fuck?!</b>
  <span>” She swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gold. I’m calling B. Wait! I need a picture or he won’t believe me!” The not-Grayson kept rambling, completely ignoring Mari. Angry, she picked a pencil from her desk. Taking a few seconds to aim, she threw it. The impromptu projectile sailed through the air until it hit the elevator button, making the doors open. This finally got their attention, especially since the pencil passed not-Grayson by an inch from his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…?” He was interrupted when the girl stormed past him and entered the elevator. She was now holding the ninjato through a tissue. “Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To HR. Maybe they will help me.” She answered simply and sent them a glare. “It’s clear that you two dumbasses aren’t doing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grayson held the button, stopping the doors from closing “Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be French?” Dick asked, confused by her strong Gothamite accent that showed itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be helping?!” She shouted at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… My head…” A groan came from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww… I didn’t get any pictures.” Not-Grayson grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Shut up, Todd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the view from down there Demon Spawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for games. There’s some intruder on this floor. She claimed to be Drake’s personal Assistant, but we all met Sarah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Baby D, did no one inform you about the french class coming for an internship starting today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was suddenly a glimmer of realization in the boy’s eyes. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Mari screamed. “that’s all you have to say?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her would-be attacker jumped at the sound of her angry voice. When their eyes met, the two had a staring contest. It continued for a moment, neither wanting to leave it be. Dick and Jason observed with amazement how that little girl was able to rival Damian’s glare and not wither immediately as most would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I enjoy seeing the two of you fight for dominance, can someone explain to me what exactly happened?” Todd finally broke the silence. Mari immediately turned her eyes at him. He briefly noted that her blue eyes had a green tint in them that he did not notice before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened is like I said. I after I returned from break that </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbécile</span>
  </em>
  <span> attacked me with the sword. I had some self-defense classes, so I managed to disarm him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some? You had ‘some’ self-defense classes and you disarmed Demons Spawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve been practicing since I was five. Happy? It doesn’t change the fact that he attacked me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that attacked me. I was merely ensuring you were no threat.” Damian tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By pressing a sword to my neck?” She asked/shouted. “Please! This is Gotham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a point.” Dick decided to intervene. “Okay. We will make sure that Damian won’t bother you anymore… and maybe add some bonus to your next paycheck for the trouble he caused. Our father will definitely hear about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce Wayne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Fine. But I’ll be keeping the ninjato for now.” She said in no-arguing tone. It was clear that Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to argue, but his brothers pushed him into the elevator while Mari walked to her desk. She put the sword under the desk and mentally added some hooks to her shopping list. If that rich idiot thought he would get away with attacking her with a sword, he was sorely mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tablet turned out to have a complete calendar with all planned meetings, a ready to-do list, and access to inter-department chatrooms. There were more apps that she decided to look up later. For now, she opened Mr. Drake’s schedule. He had quite a lot of office hours, but she also noticed that there was a press conference set on Friday, several meetings throughout the week, and a few other stuff. Definitely much cleaner than Adrien’s schedule that she already knew by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the hour was mostly up, she knocked on the office doors to see if her boss needed something done. He shouted a barely-audible ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>busy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she did not try to intrude. Probably some important stuff. She pulled her phone and called Nathalie’s number that Adrien sent her earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Marinette.” The woman greeted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several hours were spent on the crash course about everything that being Personal Assistant boiled down to. Ethel was right. Her work as Class Rep, babysitter, and the business owner gave her quite a few necessary skills. What nobody mentioned (because nobody knew) was that her obsessive Adrien stalking also came in very handy. Most of what she practiced with Nathalie was about dealing with people and applying her skills in the new job. By the time her work was ‘over’, she had a bit more confidence. Mari was still panicked over the amount of responsibility that befallen her and the additional work and reading that she would have to do after hours. It was a pure blessing that this day was empty. Nathalie also gave her an incredible amount of pointers about how to deal with situations when the Boss is absent most of the day. She could guess that Gabriel kept dumping more work on the poor woman as he locked himself away to design. The last thing before she entered the elevator was to pull out the drawers in her desk and hide the ninjato behind them. It fit perfectly and the elevators didn’t seem that out of place. She suspected the boy would try to take it back when she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was leaving the elevator to meet with her class, she spotted Chloe talking lively with Ethel. Madame Bustier came through the main entrance. Once the class gathered in one place, she gave some speech about how proud she was of them and thanked Lila for the opportunity. Mari used that time to check on the class. Some looked quite happy, others had sour moods. Adrian managed to sneak away from Lila and was hiding behind the girls.</span>
</p><p><span>Just as they turned to leave, the front doors burst open and several guys (and one woman) in green suits with purple question marks walked inside, followed by a man in a similar suit. He carried a cane with a question mark on top and a green bowler hat with a single question mark in the center. Mari resisted the urge to gag. The fashion disaster that was Riddler entered the house. Seriously! Who mixes </span><em><span>deep</span></em> <em><span>green</span></em><span> with </span><em><span>neon purple</span></em><span>? And not to even mention the Hawaiian shirt she could spot under his suit. Whoever dressed that guy deserved to be shot. And it had to be a custom job, because what store would dare to sell such monstrosity!? She also noted that people got on the ground so she did the same. Her senses tried to reach to nearest plants for some comfort, but all of them were fake. Why does no one keep real plants in this building? Then again, Mr. Drake had and they were almost dead.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello Wayne Enterprises!” He greeted them. “Riddle me this: It belongs to you, but other people use it more than you do. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name,” they heard a voice say from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes.” Riddler seethed. “And I really don’t like it when someone uses mine in their ridiculous stories. Now, which of you can tell me where I can find Lila Rossi?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can this horrible day finally be over? Also, nothing as realistic as writing tired Marigold while being barely alive myself :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Yes.” Riddler seethed. “And I really don’t like it when someone uses mine in their ridiculous stories. Now, which of you can tell me where I can find Lila Rossi?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Some cruel part of Mari wanted to laugh. Leave it to Lila’s lies to get the attention of one of the Rogues of Gotham. And Riddler of all people. That guy had an ego the size of Amusement Mile. He would definitely not take kindly to anyone telling tales about outsmarting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kinder part, which was domineering, worried about her classmates. Edward Nygma was an unpredictable sociopath. Her mother always warned her against him. Gotham underworld could’ve been separated into three categories: Criminals, Goal-oriented, and Madmen. The first ones were usually greedy mobsters and thieves, such as Catwoman, uncle Floyd or Penguin. They were in it for profit or thrill and could easily be reasoned with. Poison Ivy often dealt with criminals when she needed something. The second category were those who had a goal and would stop at nothing to achieve it. Marigold’s mother was one of them, as were uncles Slade and Doctor Fries. The last category contained the worst part of Gotham’s underworld like Joker, Scarecrow, or Riddler, who cared only about carnage and chaos. She was always warned to stay away from them because they had no respect for anyone or anything and she would run at the risk of great harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddler ordered his people to spread through the room. Mari counted at least two dozen. It was bad. The employees were gathered into smaller groups guarded by three mooks. The guns were ready to fire. She really wished there was at least some flower in a glass. She could feel Tikki shifting under her suit. One look at Adrien told her Plagg was similar. The kwamis were worried for their holders. Chloe was the only one calm. She sat there with crossed legs and did her nails. Her steel nerves were incredible. Or would be if it did not attract Riddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” He pointed his cane at the blonde. “Riddle me this. What happens to a small stone when it works ups some courage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You’re speaking to me?” The girl asked. Riddler was a little baffled, but the cane was still pointing right at her. “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!” Chloe stared at the criminal. “If you think I have time to play some stupid trivia game… I mean seriously? Stones are dead. They can’t have courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari facepalmed loudly. Leave it to Chloe to try and antagonize a madman with a gun pointed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk tsk. Wrong answer.” Riddler tried to press some button on the grip, but there was only dull sound. “What in the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I… I know where to find Lila Rossi!” Mari shouted, hoping to get Riddler’s attention away from Chloe before he managed to repair the gun. The class started to give her murderous glares. Adrien looked at her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Do tell!” The criminal turned to her. When he hit the cane into the ground there was a loud sound of a gunshot that made everyone jump. The ground was now smoking. “Useless junk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is still in her office! I can lead you to her if you let my friends go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Do you think me a fool? As if…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little boulder.” Mari interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So you are smart. What about this: The person who makes it has no need of it; the person who buys it has no use for it. The person who uses it can neither see nor feel it. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A coffin,” Mari said with a bit of hesitation sneaking into her voice. Why in the world was she trying to save Lila again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Riddler looked at her for a moment. “Fine. I will go with you. But if you try to deceive me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffin?” Mari asked with a smile. Riddler frowned so she quickly returned to the scared expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villain motioned for eight of his men to follow him and led Mari to the elevator. She was constantly at the gunpoint. Mari had to think quickly. She could try to lose them at the one fo the office levels or… she knew for certain where to find two living plants in the building. With a shaking hand, she pressed the top button. When Nygma gave her a raised eyebrow she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must’ve heard about her dating youngest Mr. Wayne.” Mari lied swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was something about it on that cursed blog.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the machine went up. The tensions were high and Mari for a moment wondered if revealing her heritage would be enough to scare them. Ultimately, she decided to keep it as an additional shock when they got to the office. She really hoped Mr. Drake would be kind enough to hide under his bulletproof desk and not fire her when he learned who her mother was. Oh well, it’s not like she needed that job too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator paused one level below their destination, but the doors did not open and it refused to go higher. Her tablet started to beep. With all the stress, she forgot she had it on her the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she opened the tablet. An icon was blinking at her. When she pressed it, a video of them in the elevator popped up. </span>
</p><p><em><span>A large number of people without authorization in the elevator. Do you approve?</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span>Yes</span></em> <em><span>No</span></em></p><p>
  <span>She pressed yes and the elevator started moving. She should really get some manuals for this thing. When the doors opened, she looked around. It was time for the show. She strode to the doors leading to Mr. Drake’s office. The Riddler and his mooks followed her. She pushed the doors open and immediately screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling to the side, she pushed her powers to the limit, allowing the plants to seep her energy and grow. Vines shot from the pots and quickly grabbed the guns. Riddler, seething with anger, aimed his cane, but another vine grabbed it and ripped it out of his hand. The three strongest henchmen managed to hold onto their guns and started firing, but Mari was already safe behind the bulletproof desk. Good thing it was mentioned in the notes she inherited from Sarah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a loud cracking sound and felt that one of the plants just lost their pot. She silently promised it a more comfortable one and thanked for the sacrifice. Her green skin was now in full view. Accidentally, she pressed something on the tablet and now it showed the image from the lobby. She could see that the remaining henchmen were firing at something outside. The muzzles of their guns were flashing. Angry, Mari grabbed one of the drawers and ripped it from the desk. She leaned out from behind her cover and tossed it with full force. The projectile sailed through the air spinning before hitting the middle henchman in the center of his face. He fell down firing the gun all around the place. She could definitely hear something fragile breaking. Oh well. As long as she’s not the one paying…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vines knocked out all but one henchman who was slowly backing away toward the elevator while firing at whatever plant got close. Riddler was now hanging by his ankles and wildly flailing his hands. The video of the elevator showed he was now there and resting. He thought her friends wouldn’t reach him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari walked away from her cover and slowly approached the elevator. She heard the fashion disaster grasp when he saw her in her true form, but paid him no mind for now. She only had the vines gag him. The girl pulled the ninjato from its hiding place and smiled. When she pressed the elevator button, the criminal aimed his gun at her. She quickly leaned to the side while hitting the rifle with the palm of her hand. At the same time, she stabbed him in the leg with the sword. While he was screaming in pain she could easily rip the gun from him and then hit him with it, knocking him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bluenette looked at the gun with disgust. Clenching her hand, she crushed the barrel before dropping it on the floor and approaching Riddler. The plants turned him around and restrained his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! You tricked me!” He shouted as soon as his mouth was uncovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Marigold smiled sweetly. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Oh no no no! That won’t do! I can stand being outsmarted by Batman. I will not be defeated by some schoolgirl with feeble meta-powers playing Poison-Iy look-alike. For a moment I thought you were her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look-alike?” the girl asked. “I don’t look that… Just because I have green skin I’m suddenly Poison Ivy look-alike?” She shouted at riddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hair is wrong, but otherwise your face is very similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Not believing him, Mari walked over to where she left her tablet and looked. True, her face changed a bit. She still had some of her qualities that easily marked her as Marinette, but her face was no longer that round, instead taking a more oval shape. Her nose was now smaller and lips fuller. She really looked more similar to her mother. And yeah, the green skin made it obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re done preening yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Now let’s go back to the fact you attacked my friends and made my first day at work even worse!” Her steel gaze rested on Riddler, who felt very uneasy. The vines squeezed his wrists and ankles a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gulp! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“On second thought, I have nothing against preening. The look is important after all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said the guy with Hawaiian shirt under a suit.” Mari deadpanned. “I don’t have time for this.” She asked one of the vines to smack him in his head, swiftly knocking the supervillain out. With that out of the way, she walked over to the plants and thanked each of them individually. She gently picked the one with a smashed pot and placed it with the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now can you behave for one night? I promise I will get both of you better pots tomorrow.” Mari giggled when both of them hugged her with their leaves. Tikki floated out of her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marigold! I was so worried! They were armed and you were not Ladybug! There would be no cure if something happened!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Tikki. I had a plan. Mostly…” She looked around the devastated office and her equally devastated workplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now your boss will know your secret!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Mari smiled. “I don’t care. I’m Marigold Isley and this is Gotham, not Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the word will get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will anyway since I’m going to search for my mother Tikki.” The girl tried to calm the frantic mini-goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Bug-like spirit huffed before zipping around the room, passing through the head of each and every henchman, ending her trip with Riddler. “There! They will remember how you took them all down with some martial arts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best Tikki!” Mari hugged her Kwami to her cheek. The mini-god nuzzled affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold willed the green to disappear from her skin and have the hair return to normal. Eyes were always the hardest, but she got the green under some control. Quickly checking the video feed from the lobby, she saw that there was no more firing, but Police did not yet enter. They must’ve been waiting for the bat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, she finally realized that her boss was nowhere to be seen. Strange. She could’ve sworn he was still in his office when she left. While possible that he left shortly after, he would’ve been in the lobby and he wasn’t. The other option was that he went straight to the garage, which was possible. After all, the CEO ought to have some luxurious car. Yeah, that’s probably right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her phone and typed 911. Time to get some professional help. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nine one one, what’s your emergency?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m on the top floor of Wayne Enterprises with a knocked out Riddler and some of his men. If you could please connect me to whoever is leading the negotiations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame, this is not a joking matter.” The voice in her phone scolded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe I’m joking? I’m standing here with a bloodied ninjato and eight men unconscious men plus Edward Nygma who decided to become a fashion disaster since I’ve last seen him.” Marigold answered in a harsher tone. “Today I had one of the most stressful days of my life. First, instead of being an intern I suddenly got hired as a Personal Assistant, then I had to explain to Lex freaking Luthor that I’m not a doormat. If that was not enough, I’m stuck in this job for six! Months! Add to that, because of some mistake in communication Damian Wayne decided to attack me with ninjato. After that Security was really unhelpful. I finish my first day of work only to have Riddler parade into the building just as we were to leave. And I had to improvise because he was about to shoot my friend who, while I love her, needs to learn to </span>
  <b>shut her mouth sometimes!</b>
  <span>” Mari shouted, putting all of her frustration and withheld anger into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry madame. I will check what I can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can connect me to whoever leads the police downstairs or I can toss them Riddler from the top of Wayne Tower.” Mari was honestly done. She would do it. Chloe said it herself that it was a tall building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here you little…” Whoever she was speaking to was suddenly cut off and she heard a different voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordon here. Who’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the police officer in charge down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you mean down there? I thought we managed to evacuate everyone from the upper floors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Good. I was worried about how many people he actually held hostage. I’m on the top floor with a knocked out riddler and some of his men. I don’t exactly have anything to tie them up with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly did you end up up there!” The man asked. “Is batman with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was about to shoot one of my friends so I lied to him and got him to follow me to the elevator. I used a moment when he was distracted to take him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame. I really hope it’s not some joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She wanted to speak, but there was some static on the other side of the line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Dupain-Cheng. This is Batman.” For a moment she was unsure how to answer. “Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to try and tie the men you got up there. They will probably regain consciousness soon. Do you have zip-ties or at duct tape in your office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m aware. It’s my first day. Oh! I can use their jackets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that. Riddler’s men downstairs are unaware of what happened with you. If they get wind of their boss being defeated, we don’t know what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rodger that.” She proceeded to tie them up until Riddler was the one now having his hands bound by the suit he wore. His were tied with really strong vines. She would not risk anything. “Batman? are you there?” Mari asked to her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Came after a moment. “Are all of them tied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I used the destroyed plant for Riddler. I thought we could benefit from him still wearing his suit somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent Robin your way, Miss. He will be coming through the vents. Please try not to attack him on sight.” Batman said in a tired voice. She suspected there was a story behind it, but she was too tired to care. Awkwardly, she took a seat in her chair, which now had several bullet holes but was still mostly comfortable. The waiting was killing her. She was all alone in a room full of downed henchmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… So how is your day Batman?” She asked, wanting to break the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” There was no answer at first. “It was mostly fine until Nygma showed up.” More silence. “I heard from Nightwing that he would have a hilarious story to tell once he got home. I’m not sure if I should already be worried or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile forced its way onto Marigold’s face. She suddenly thought about Batman sitting in the middle of a room with the other members of Batfam running around playing tag. She did it once with Allegra and Claude when their parents had their get-togethers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound in the vent broke her out of reminiscing. She added two more names to the list of people she would have to track now that she was in Gotham. She picked the sword and slowly walked toward the vent. Batman warned her that Robin was coming, but one couldn’t be too cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy close to her age appeared. He was wearing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrendous</span>
  </em>
  <span> traffic light suit. At least his cloak was black on the outside and had a hood. The outfit first Robin wore was an even bigger disaster, so there was some progress. Maybe in ten Robins, she would actually be able to not be embarrassed to be seen in their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Please don’t point the ninjato at me.” He asked when he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I didn’t want to get any surprises. What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police is monitoring the situation downstairs. They wanted to enter with full force, but with so many hostages we’re afraid about casualties.” Robin spoke in a very formal tone. Too formal for her liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the monitoring on my tablet.” She walked to the desk and showed him the feed. “I count fourteen hostiles. They are in six groups with two to three guns each.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a lesson in tactics.” The vigilante got angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And about motive? One of the interns posted a video about another intern helping you guys take Riddler down. He really didn’t like it. I’m plenty certain he came to kill her in a very dramatic way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… complicates things.” Came Batman’s voice. She forgot he was still on the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Do you know who is the intern he is after?” The police officer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila Rossi. She is one of my classmates. She is the one that is now surrounded by a crowd of young people comforting her while she is crying crocodile tears.” Mari showed her at the screen to robin. “I got Riddler to come up here under the pretense of leading him to her. The floor would be mostly empty and my boss has a bulletproof desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. And what exactly was that supposed to achieve?” Robin stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee! I don’t know. Maybe he would no longer be pointing his gun at my best friend!?” She looked at him. “Not everyone carries Kevlar to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin!” Batman reprimanded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give him what he wants, especially after you took him down, Miss,” Gordon spoke. “To be frank, I don’t see it ending any other way than a full-frontal assault. We have snipers in position and SWAT ready. They are only waiting for a green light.” A deep sigh made its way through the line. “I only regret how many lives it will put on the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we got some of them out?” An idea formed in Mari’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see it happening unless Riddler gives the command directly,” Gordon said in a solemn voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.” Marigold was determined to save as many people as she could. She was so decking Lila for this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small girl stormed toward Riddler. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. Slowly, he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… You! You tricked me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Get used to it.” She picked her tablet and started recording. “You will give the command to your people to let half of the hostages go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle me…” Before he could finish, Marigold grabbed him by the laps of his jacket and dragged him toward the large window in Mr. Drake’s office. She dropped the criminal, picked the drawer, and smashed it into the window several times. There wasn’t even a scratch on the glass, but the drawer was now chipped in several places. She looked at it and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m out of patience today. You can either give the command or I will open the window with your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss! I can’t let…” Robin tried to intervene, but she pointed the drawer at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I want this day to end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Riddler was still silent, she picked him by the scruff and was about to smash him. “Fine! Fine! Fine!” He shouted. “Bring me the walkie-talkie.” He pointed at one lying close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like an idiot to you? Record the message here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you want.” He leaned closer to the tablet (or as close as she was willing to let him). “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let go of half the hostages.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari stared at him unamused. She dropped him on the ground and walked to where the sword was dropped. After picking it she returned to where the villain was desperately trying to crawl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss! Please cease it at once. We do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> criminals!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You just pat them on their back and let them go.” She deadpanned and turned to Riddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh wow. That’s just cold.” She heard from the phone. A new voice joined Batman and Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Riddler squeaked. “Let go the number of hostages that would be half of seventy-five if half of five was three!” He shouted very loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari nodded and handed the tablet to Robin. He already held a walkie-talkie. After he played the message, there was some ruffle on the other side, but Mari was too tired to care. The girl grabbed her tablet from Robin and opened the feed from the lobby. She saw some confused henchmen before one of them shrugged and started pushing people outside. When Marigold noted that Adrien and Chloe were among those who left the building she let the air out. Only then she realized that she was holding her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked! We got thirty-three out. That’s over half of them.” Gordon shouted ecstatic. “You are a hero miss! Branden! You’ve got your green light!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had enough. She hanged up and pocketed her phone. Still holding the sword, she walked into the elevator. Mari didn’t press any buttons, but she leaned over the wall and started whistling a lullaby her mother used to sing her when she had a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of a soothing voice that carried her to sleep many times allowed her nerves to settle. She could feel adrenaline slowly leaving her body. The tension left her muscles one by one and she slowly slid to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. It’s safe to go down.” Robin startled her. She immediately jumped and pointed the sword at him. The boy was clearly unamused by being threatened with a ninjato… again. Mari lowered her weapon and pressed the button that would take them to the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors opened, Mari was quickly tackled by a missile that was a worried Chloe Bourgeoise. “Mari! What were you thinking!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Maybe that you were about to get shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… right…” That shut Chloe up easily enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Miss Marinette?” An older man in a brown trench coat asked. He had a neatly cut beard and graying hair. “Commissioner Gordon. We spoke on the phone.” He extended a hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes. Thank you for trusting me.” Mari nodded and took the offered handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not for you, casualties would definitely be higher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higher…” Mari repeated weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um… Yes. I’m sorry, Miss. Some of our men got shot in the gunfight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are also… Damn.” he rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?” She could feel her eyes tearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three civilians and four security guards...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven…” She gave a barely audible whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this must be hard, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold was no longer listening. She left the building and walked to where the class was gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you! She must be working with that madman. You’ve seen how quickly he trusted her!” Lila was talking loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rossi.” The girl said in an emotionless voice. Kim and Ivan wanted to stand in her way like usual, but she pushed through them without breaking a sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Didn’t you cause enough drama…” Lila never got a chance to end that sentence, because Mari delivered a straight one strong enough to send her flying several feet back before she came crashing down. Blood pouring from her nose.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You have no idea how long I waited to write the ending of this chapter. Well, not the deaths, but Rossi. That felt so good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of perspective form tired bat-dad a.k.a Overgrown Furry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Didn’t you cause enough drama…” Lila never got a chance to end that sentence, because Mari delivered a straight one strong enough to send her flying several feet back before she came crashing down. Blood pouring from her nose.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was about to launch herself at the liar and pound her into the ground when two strong arms grabbed her. She noticed the characteristic spikes on the sides of black gloves and stated to trash around. “Let me go you overgrown furry!” She screamed. “I will mix her face with the concrete until it’s nice and even!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to wiggle herself out of his grip. Most of the class surrounded Lila and were trying to help her. It only served to irate Mari more. She kicked her leg back, hitting Batman’s shin. It was finally enough to let her go. The girl fell down... right into the embrace of Chloe and Adrien who managed to get to her on time. The two blondes hugged her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. It’s alright Goldie. You got her good. Rest.” The girl cooed and pressed her best friend to her chest, muffling the sobbing. Adrien was just silently there and hugged them both. When Batman tried to approach again, the boy sent him an angry glare. The warning was clear and the vigilante didn’t really need anything from the girl right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Mari fell asleep in their embrace. The stress finally caught up to her and she couldn’t hold exhaustion at bay any longer. Chloe easily picked her up and started to walk toward a taxi that was conveniently parked nearby, waiting for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Angry Alya looked from Lila who was now being cared for by a pair of paramedics. She turned to Commissioner Gordon who was discussing something with Batman. “You!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policeman looked at her curiously. Alya continued her shouting. “You’re letting her go just like that? She just assaulted Lila! She might’ve ruined her modeling career! Arrest her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss.” Gordon shook his head. “These are some of the braves men and women in Gotham, but I doubt any of them would dare to try and arrest </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. They don’t get paid enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Several kids started to protest, but Gordon just ignored them and directed Harvey to start taking statements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t paid enough to deal with these brats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed as he exited the Batmobile. Almost immediately, he was swarmed by the rest of his family. Jason and Dick practically carried him, still in the suit, to the movie room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Ladies and Gents, we have some of the greatest shows for you. We call it… The Demon Trashing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What followed was a clip taken from monitoring in the anteroom of the CEO office in Wayne Tower. He watched as Damian, dressed in civilian clothing, and carrying a simple ninjato on his back entered the room. He walked around for a moment before knocking on the main office doors, but whatever answer he got seemed to have irritated him given the scowl that formed on his face. He walked over to the PA’s desk that stood there, but no one was here. After a short moment, one could see the elevator doors open again and a small girl in a smart outfit walked in. Damian dashed to the shadows before she had a chance to notice him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce resisted the urge to facepalm. He could already see where this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the girl started to walk to the desk, his son suddenly reappeared with the sword drawn. He pressed the blade to her neck. From the angle, it was impossible to see either of them expressions. The man did not expect his son to kill a civilian for trespassing, but the amount of glee on Jason’s and Dick’s faces was suggesting that his headache hadn’t really started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl suddenly grabbed the blade and pushed it away. Damian, probably acting on instinct, tried to cut her, but she just walked out of the way and </span>
  <em>
    <span>disarmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his son before knocking him out. There was a short skip to when Jason and Dick entered the room. The small girl was clearly very much irritated with them from the start and when she reached her limits, she used a pencil as a projectile to open the elevator doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smirk made its way to Bruce’s face when he saw her storm past his three sons, carrying the ninjato through a tissue. The video ended with Damian waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how Drake’s new PA trashed a certain Demon Spawn. I swear, she could probably give Luthor’s bodyguard a run for her money when it comes to being a badass” Jason commented on the silent video in his typical fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. She stole my sword.” Damian huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the sword she later used to stab Riddler’s man before disarming him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still consider the best part of today when she called B. an overgrown furry,” Dick said trying to hold back on laugher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I have a new personal assistant?” Tim asked half-awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She was supposed to be an intern, but apparently, Sarah hired her on the spot and quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Cool.” Tim said and took a swing from his gargantuan cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you manage to pull the video of her taking down Riddler?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cameras malfunctioned before she even entered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me,” Tim confessed. “I was still in my office when the alarm sounded. I keep a separate copy of my suit in a hidden compartment. To save time I dressed there, but I had to disable the CCTV…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Whatever.” Jason shut him up. “I also got the part when Damian’s eyes roll back as my new screensaver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. You’re lucky I don’t have my sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re getting it back any time soon,” Bruce said in a stern tone and sighed. “What exactly do we know about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is from Gotham, but she lives in Paris for some years. She said she was practicing martial arts since she was five.” Dick started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is also one bada…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was interrupted by Alfred, who entered the room with a plate full of cookies and tea. “A young woman just called. She asked me to forward a message to young master Damian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quote. ‘Good luck getting your sword back now. Police took it as evidence. Suck it, Wayne.’ I believe the woman was young miss Chloe Bourgeoise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick, Jason, and Tim were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Bruce just facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t break into the evidence room. You might jeopardize the whole investigation if you taint the evidence.” Bruce said in an exasperated tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late after midnight (or even early morning, depends on your definition) when the vigilantes returned from the patrol, only to meet Tim and Barbara working on something on Batcomputer in tandem. Whatever it was, they were completely devoted to it since neither realized they had company until Bruce made a coughing sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly are you doing?” The father inside Bruce resisted the urge to force-feed Tim some sleeping meds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing the background check,” Barbara said while typing frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my new personal assistant.” The boy supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… from what we found she is either the worst bitch on the block or strongest badass around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Langauge master Tim.” Alfred scolded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. But like seriously! There are so many contradictions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check this out.” She pulled out a scan of a letter. It was largely creased, but still perfectly readable. “Her adopted parents one day disappeared, leaving her everything they owed sans some of their clothes. It was like they packed and left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suspect a foul play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. The investigation was a joke and so was the follow-up proceeding. The interesting part is the custody battle that followed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jagged freaking Stone and Parisian Mayor.” Tim interrupted Babs. “It ended with a compromise that Jagged was lawfully named her uncle and Mayor became her guardian. She was the one who suggested it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can one be lawfully named someone’s uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently one can in France. Or they just made some concessions to a celebrity. Seen weirder things.” He shrugged. “She was also his designer for years now. You remember that mysterious MDC?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one you used to fawn over?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is brilliant so sue me.” The boy huffed. “Also, it stands for Marigold Désign et Création. She runs an internet boutique where she takes commissions from both commoners and celebrities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it have to do with anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting to that. Gee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will get there?” Babs tried to take over. “She’s been working part-time as a babysitter to get funds to buy materials for new clothes and received nothing but praise. She also became a class representative. A successful one at that. She also holds the national championship in U-17 Mechastrike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that important exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to know everything about her B., so we are giving you everything.” Tim sassed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… get to the important parts.” He shook his head. What did he do to deserve this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Her school records are a mess. Skipping that they wouldn’t hold to any official inspection, they straight-up contradict each other.” Tim waved his hand in some undefined gesture. “On one hand, she receives nothing but praise from the teachers, but at the same time, there are multiple bullying reports and even several assaults in here. Most of them were met with harsh punishments.” Tim opened a separate file. “Too harsh according to the school charter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t help that the letter from her parents also mentioned these kinds of things.” Babs chimed in, trying to regain control of the tale. Bruce just gave an exasperated sigh. He just gave up and allowed them to solve it, mentally already cataloging the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except! There were statements from several people that contradicted this. Especially Chloe Bourgeois. She said, ‘Puh-lease! Mari is the kindest doormat in the world. I was mean to her for years and she still welcomed me back with open arms.’ Given her track record, I’m inclined to believe it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was also this Drama, capital ‘D’, with MDC stealing designs. Several tabloids caught the wind of it and it even led to the police investigation. Only after Jagged Stone intervened, the thing quickly shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now onto the juicy parts!” Babs smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was what? An introduction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. She has a certified black belt in two different martial arts, is a master gymnast, has an IQ of over 130 and owns two separate businesses in Paris.” She quickly read. “As we mentioned, she is the honorary lawful niece of Jagged Stone, but also designed for Clara Nightingale, Nadia Chamack, worked with Gabriel Agreste, was offered an internship from Audrey Bourgeois </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>she became her ward. She was seen hanging out with Kagami Tsurugi, world-renowned fencer, and Luka Couffaine, the rising star under Jagged Stone’s tutelage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast.” Tim summarised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Also, she was adopted some nine years ago. She originally comes from Gotham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know her biological parents?” Bruce asked, getting serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where it gets juicy. When I tried to pull out her adoption files, the computer shut down to avoid detection. There is some serious encryption on it. Probably due to who her father is. We got some of it. She described her mother as ‘wearing an outfit that showed more skin than her beachwear’, so we suspect she was a prostitute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… It’s not unheard of. You say she was with her mother until she was eight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between seven and nine the file said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Do you think she is a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I have a different question. Why didn’t the league investigate Paris’ supervillain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were made aware of him only recently, after what our satellites mistook for Poison Ivy attack,” Batman said in an irritated tone. The fact that there was a supervillain running around for close to four years completely undetected grated on his nerves. “Diana Prince has been investigating for some time now. She has it under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only problem I see is that she is only sixteen,” Barbara pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m barely seventeen and I ran this company for two years now. And don’t act high and mighty. You started playing Batgirl at fifteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Played?!” She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wore a hoodie and carnival mask at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This quickly developed into an insults contest until Bruce finally had enough. He just shook his head and left. Alfred silently followed him, carrying a plate of sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Mari woke up in her bed, with Chloe and her curled together in a mess of limbs and clothes. Of course, she panicked and jumped up, waking the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Goldie, five more minutes. I need my beauty sleep!” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Why are we in one bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you fell asleep hugging me yesterday and refused to let go at any point. I swear I wanted to get a crowbar. Ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Mari gave her a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that! You ruined Lila’s face in one punch. Adrien texted me that in the end she lost seven teeth and will require plastic surgery for her nose not to look like a mashed potato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…!” Her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Chloe grinned, popping the ‘p’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful! I can already imagine how much the class will hate me now! And the employees that saw this! There were cameras there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people actually applauded you. It could be also because you called Batman an overgrown Furry though…” Chloe’s voice wandered off. Mari collapsed onto the bed, head buried in the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kill you with hugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the panicking bluenette finally calmed down, Chloe got her to sit down and showed her the headlines.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brave WE employee saves dozens of lives!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hero without a suit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Civilian stopped Riddler!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Personal Assistant takes down a dangerous criminal!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all overly positive and showed much support. Only one tried to vilify her based on Lila’s comment and her being punched, but it quoted Ladyblog as a reliable source, so it was dismissed. The majority of the comments were also positive. The ‘overgrown Furry’ was already trending too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one of the articles contained the list of names of people killed in the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ted Black - a security guard, put himself between the bullet and another employee</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sigfried Osborne - a security guard, died when he tried to stop them from entering</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Molly Bishop - a PR specialist, called the police when she thought the guards were busy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Heidi Dickson - a security guard, killed in crossfire</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Craig Lloyd - an HR employee, wrestled the gun from one of the henchmen before he was shot in the back.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ethel Arson - A lawyer, killed in crossfire</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Christian Thorn - a security guard, shot two of the riddler’s henchmen in defense of a group of hostages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their room had several live plants on the rail. Mari walked to them and allowed her powers to flow. Slowly, the flowers bloomed. She picked seven beautiful flowers and put them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari… I’m sure they will understand if you don’t come to work today…” Chloe placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… No. I won’t be scared into hiding by Riddler of all people.” She said with determination and some coldness in her voice. She stood up and walked to her suitcase. From there, she gathered a different outfit. Now she would wear a red shirt, a black blazer with the Ladybug logo on her right breast, a black pencil skirt, and black leather ballet shoes (she still hated heels). But the greatest change was her hair and eyes. She let go of her twin pigtails and allowed her wavy hair to run free. It was no longer black, instead turning dark blue with purple highlights. Her eyes also changed. Her bluebell eyes also changed. The iridescent green she used to suppress was now mixed with the normal eye color, giving an entrancing effect that was hard to stop looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to rock this place.” She smiled at her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------- (Play ‘Confident’ by Demi Lovato) --------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold and Chloe entered the Wayne Enterprises in full stride. Flashing her pass, she got them through control without the queue or checking, much to the shock of the class (who still had no idea Mari was now technically their boss). Adrien showed the girls thumbs up. Lila was seething, but neither Chloe nor Marigold paid her any mind and guards didn’t let her follow them and straight-up kicked her to the back of the queue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari gave a nod to the receptionist, but they didn’t slow down. Elevator was about to close, but one of the employees held it for her. Once they entered, she quickly checked her tablet and the to-do list she had for that day. First stop: PR. Chloe was going to HR to receive a new mentor after… the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered the Public Relations department, Mari didn’t stop to chat with the employee that looked at her in awe. Her goal was the department’s head office and that’s where she would go. Gently knocking on the doors before entering, she pushed the doors. While she was smiling kindly, her whole posture screamed professional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. Mr. Drake will need the Friday press conference plan adjusted in response to what happened yesterday. There needs to be a mention of the event, as we won’t want to sound too detached. The press would tear us apart. Some gesture to show the public that we care…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a memory board in the lobby? And perhaps schedule Mr. Drake to visit each of the families somewhere next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be okay…” For a short moment, Mari allowed her confidence to drop, but she quickly gathered herself and made a note in her calendar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will also need a press statement no later than by lunch.” She said quickly. “Make it a priority and forward it to me to read before you post it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am.” The man smiled. Mari was about to leave when he spoke again. “And thank you for yesterday. Many people owe you their lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks, unable to say a word. Finally, she regained her composure. “Thank you. I… I’m coping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left the office toward the elevator, Lila and Alya, who were interning in that department, tried to speak with her, but she didn’t even spare them a glance. Alya tried to grab her, but she was stopped by one of the older employees. As the elevator doors closed, Mari could see the girls receive a serious scolding. A grin made its way onto her face. Lila and Alya would have a really hard life for the next two months. Especially if she had anything to say about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her next stop was the security office. She entered it with a neutral expression, but it lasted only maybe five steps from the elevator. She didn’t tear up. She was a Gothamite inside. Right as one walked out of the elevator, there was a small bar, behind which a board was filled with pictures. Some looked really old, black and white or even sepia, while some others were high-quality and </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Roughly half of them were the clean pictures one would attach to a resume. The other half were profile pictures from social media. Or a photo that was taken in the forest. One was even a detailed drawing of a person. There were maybe fifty of them in total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a reminder. Guards who lost their lives since the founding of WE” An older man said. “Silas Wayne started the tradition after he served in the Great War. You’re here for something miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Yes. The security on Friday press conference. We must increase it by about fifty percent. And make sure that only those with invites can enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Mari suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault.” He said in a comforting voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” She allowed a weak smile to enter her face before she left. Only two more stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator next took her to the Legal Department. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things that needed to be done here. Chloe met her as soon as she exited the elevator. Mari managed to regain her professional posture and once more emanated the aura of confidence. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up, but she was determined to show that she was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already forwarded your requests. At first, Madame McKinsley was reluctant, but apparently, our entrance is already the top corporate gossip. Good job Mari-bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Thanks, Chlo. Now get back to work before someone sees me get friendly with an intern. I have a plan.” Before they separated, Marigold let a smile ghost her face. “One more thing. You’re free to unleash the foxes of war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe lit up at that. Her whole demeanor changed to almost beaming light. She immediately started planning. Mari left her to the devious scheming and instead went to McKinsley office. The head of the Legal Department was a middle-aged woman with short, slightly graying brown hair and no-nonsense composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Bourgeoise informed me of your visit. I already had several documents prepared, but I will need clarification on several things.” She offered the young PA a chair, but Mari refused with a shake of her head. She opened her tablet and started to go through the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, the video that caused the attack was leaked by an intern. What actions exactly can be undertaken in response?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are several options. We could terminate their contract entirely, but as it’s their first offense, it could’ve been seen as too harsh. It would also require to terminate </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> internships.” The woman was clearly unamused by the situation. Mari just raised her eyebrow and gave her a quizzing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure who in their right mind wrote their contracts, but when I track them down they are gonna get their ass demoted to toilet cleaner. It’s one big mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it…” Mari deadpanned. “So, other options?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can move them between departments, so having </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> demoted to Toilet cleaners could also work, but it’s not exactly a legal punishment. The fact that it was Riddler really threw a wrench in any legal proceeding as he is clinically insane and the video was not directly calling him out and only speaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>about </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. I could give you the legal mumbo-jumbo, but the gist is that they are somewhat protected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about revoking their privileges?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that to HR.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do. Now, about the next matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was much easier. She can’t do anything to you, not even forward the bill. You were in shock and there are several recordings showing her taunting you. If she pushes it, she will lose. You’re a public hero right now. Good job by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only doing what had to be done.” Mari brushed it, doing her best to keep a professional face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure…” It was clear that McKinsley did not believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now about the last thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. The slander. I already directed it to our French and Italian departments, but it’s slow-going. That witch made it an international case. It will definitely bite her, but we have to be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant. Thank you for your time.” Mari left the room with a grin on her face. Now onto the HR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she strode through the floor, people turned their heads to look at her. In the killing outfit, she looked older than she was and the aura of confidence and professionalism made her seem like a powerful woman. They had no idea just how powerful she was, but the way she carried herself was enough to make them shake in their shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors of the elevator opened, Juleka and Rose were waiting for her. Both looked furious. Before either got a chance to say anything though, Marigold silenced them with a murderous glare that took away their voice. She strode past them looking fabulous. Any other employee removed themselves from her path to avoid her ire. The rumors were already circulating and the fact that she took down Riddler before Batman even arrived did wonder to her image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I had an appointment.” She said when she entered the head of the department office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Miss Dupain-Cheng. I was told you forwarded a list of topics, but an intern lost it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this intern from my class?” She asked in a cold voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Yes actually.” The woman said after checking a small post-it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it was probably sabotage.” Mari spat the words. “I asked to have a list of possible punishments in regards to the newest intern group prepared. Two of them were responsible for the leak. Sadly, as one of them is the class representative, she is quite popular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, both Alya Cesaire and Lila Rossi are to have all possible privileges revoked for breaking the rules. They leaked or were involved in the leak of video. Neither of them is to be handed anything more important than refilling a stapler or bringing someone coffee, to ensure they are no further threat to this company. They will also receive an official warning and an entry to their acts. They are also restricted to the lower floors. If possible, I want their access to electronic devices restricted. Maybe assign them a pager each so it doesn’t negatively impact their work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I will see what can be done, Ma’am.” The woman replied, already going through her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Onto the next business, while it pains me to do it so fast, we need to hire more security as soon as possible. But make sure to triple check their backgrounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the last thing. Why was Damian Wayne allowed to bring a ninjato into the building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is actually no restriction on bringing swords ma’am. We’re trying to fix it, but we’ve been blocked at every turn even when Mr. Wayne was the CEO.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose permission is needed?” Mari allowed a small grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours would do. Sarah was always too stuck up to even leave her desk unless forced so she didn’t care that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider my permission granted. Forward the paperwork to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if Mr. Drake disagrees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can try.” She said coldly, remembering how close she came to being cut in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last thing. When is the top floor scheduled for repairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be done already. It was made to withstand an assault from a much larger force, so we only had to replace the furniture. Following the instructions that were left, we repotted the plants into bigger and more decorative pots. As per your request, we added some more plants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Plants always calm me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer cat pictures.” She pointed at the wall where a cheesy calendar with a cat giving her thumbs-up was hanged. It took all of Marigold’s willpower not to burst into laugher at the image of Chat Noir posing for such a calendar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Thank you.” With that, she left. This time, Rose and Juleka did not try anything. They were too terrified of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elevator took her all the way to the highest floor. When she exited, the floor was back to perfect condition and several more plants were awaiting her. She promised them silently to check on them soon and went to the main office. She knocked several times on the doors, but nobody answered. Hesitantly, she pushed the doors open, but no one was in the office. </span>
  <b>After double-checking with security, it turned out that Tim Drake did not show to work. She sighed. Looks like more work for her… Just like Nathalie said.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>After double-checking with security, it turned out that Tim Drake did not show to work. She sighed. Looks like more work for her… Just like Nathalie said.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She started by greeting the two plants in Mr. Drake’s office. Both were incredibly satisfied with themselves that they earned bigger pots. They were also even happier to see her. Next, she took care of her new plants. The two on her desk she quickly took a liking to. They were cute. Only the large plant that now stood in the corner next to the vent was snarky and dared to make an inappropriate comment about one of the office plants. The hole in that leaf was caused by a bullet thank you very much. Mari quickly and clearly explained where it made mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that done, she got to the paperwork that was left on her desk. There were many things to be done before the lunch break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe was giddy the whole day. She got a green light to deal with the Liar in any way she wished. So many plans. So many possible revenge options. So many lawsuits to be filled. But as she was walking to the cafeteria, a new, even more devious, plan formed in her head. She would need the help of a certain stuck-up brat, but if she got him to help, it would not only destroy Lila but utterly ruin her. She already had several ideas from her other schemes that could be adjusted. Oh, this would be glorious if only she found… there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian Wayne was not having a good day. He was in fact having a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad day. His father had forbidden him from bringing another sword to work until his previous one is returned. Given how efficient the GCPD is, he would be lucky to get it before thirty. He was the only one of his brothers to arrive at WE before lunch, which led to more irritation. He definitely hated the corporate gossip about one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How she was awesome, how she was a 'bamf' (whatever that meant), or how much they adored her kind-but-still-no-nonsense attitude. She took his sword!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wayne.” An irritating voice came from behind. Damian was of course aware that someone was behind him but dismissed it as an employee doing something unrelated to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bourgeoise. What the heck do you want from me?” He spat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To show you something.” She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jacket. He quietly admired how she found female clothing with pockets that deep. At the same time, he kept frowning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if it’s…” He didn’t finish, because she pressed ‘play’ and the video started. The whole thing laster about seven minutes. With each passing moment, his frown deepened and by the end, Chloe wondered how can he see anything when his eyes narrowed to two tiny slits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. want. her. dead.” He seethed through the clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. But we can’t kill her. Mari forbid it and I know your father isn’t exactly fond of killing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. What. do. you. want?” He pronounced each word clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. Destroy her with her own words.” She pointed to the group where she was clutching to Adrien’s arm for her dear life. “Mari-bear is too moral to play with her lies like that. Us? We play to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I want my sword back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever boy. I knew you could break into an evidence room.” Chloe smiled. “They returned it cleaned of blood the same afternoon. Guess you were too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I will get your precious sword. But if you try to mess with Mari…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got enough of it from my father.” He scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, onto the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari didn’t come to eat lunch with Chloe. She was perfectly aware that the girl would start one of their plans and wanted to have an alibi. Instead, she dived into the paperwork that had to be done as soon as possible. It was going on good and if she dealt with it before the day’s ended, she would have time to try searching for her mother in the evening. She even inquired with the City Hall about the ownership of their old apartment and the answer should be coming any moment now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was broken out of her concentration by a scream of rage and frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A few moments earlier</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stalked toward the group of teens that were relaxing from their intern duties. He could clearly see the Liar clutching to Agreste boy like a leech. Perfect for their plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had to agree that what Blonde concocted was both deviously brilliant and brilliantly devious. A perfect opening play. He made sure that he looked flawless before suddenly ‘appearing’ behind Lila and Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?” He asked in an emotionless voice. His face was showing only traces of sadness. Just like he would look if it was for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She asked dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Lila?” He asked, allowing a small amount of water to appear in his eyes. It was not like him to cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but his mother taught him all useful ways of emotional manipulations and tears were all the way on top of that list. “After all these years, our relationship meant so little to you? I specifically got this trip so we could reunite and you are just… hanging off of some french model?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here you…” She was interrupted when Chloe stormed, her heels clicking loudly around the cafeteria. Conveniently, everyone removed themselves when they saw Damian stalking toward intern-bitch. Speaking to police two days in a row is not a pleasant experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wayne. What’s the mess here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. You were right. She is a harlot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wayne?” Alya asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You have the questionable experience of meeting a pissed Damian Wayne. My poor cake…” She moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you let that go, woman!?” He asked. This time he had no need to play his emotions. Bourgeoise never forgave him and Drake that Cake incident and it grated on his nerves. He paid her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my birthday!” She raised her hands up. “And you are all idiots. Lila kept telling you how great her relationship with Damian was. And yet she is hanging off of Adrien, sinking her claws into his arm. I think the English expression was… I swear I read a book about it. Something with red A…” She pressed a finger to her lips, acting like she was trying to remember. “Ah! Scarlet Woman.” She grinned. “That’s what you are, Lie-la. A scarlet woman using men to get what you want.” That was vicious even for Chloe. Adrien took the opportunity to push the fuming girl away and get back. He could admire the chaos that was about to happen very soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To their surprise, Lila calmed herself and giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah! Silly Dami-boo! I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I thought we were always just friends. It must’ve been one big misunderstanding” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people around started to nod their heads, accepting what she said as plausible. Damian Wayne wouldn’t be the first to get the wrong idea. At least until their phones buzzed. Chloe was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misunderstanding? This declarations of love say something different though. I seem to remember there was even some talk about a ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila checked her phone and her eyes went wide. There were messages that looked like from her. That witch even replicated her speech pattern. It was much better forgery than what she did with Maribrat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila?” Nino stared at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed. After all this time together.” Damian shook his head. He pulled a small bracelet off and tossed it at her. “Consider this a break-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled. “So you are free now.” She asked him. Damian saw the predatory grin and felt a sudden need to run. But he knew that the witch was not yet destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What say I concede that the cake incident was entirely Drake’s fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you take me for a coffee after work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian gave a distraught Lila a look of hatred. Then, he turned back to Chloe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that. Does 4:30 pm works for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be free by then.” She smiled. “It’s a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she left with Damian toward the elevator. Lila had enough of it and stormed to the bathroom. Soon after that, a shriek of frustration filled the building. Since it sounded like the bratty intern, nobody cared enough. The class was not allowed to leave their posts, not that too many of them wanted to be near Lila at the moment. They had many things to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian and Chloe sat in the Law department, both having a satisfied grin. It was totally worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear. I still hate you.” He said to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Liar’s fall.” They raised a cookie each and bit in. Most people that saw them had to check again because the Ice Prince was actually hanging around someone his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari managed to record the shriek and now used it as Lila’s ringtone. It was a nice mid-day surprise that brightened her day. It lasted all beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>until Marlene White, the head of PR, started knocking on the elevator, demanding to see her. Given her state and that she didn’t even call, it was something urgent. Mari quickly let her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a huge problem.” She tossed a folder full of pictures on her desk. There were prints of chat screens with various dates. The content was most troubling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume someone leaked it to the press?” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be calm? It’s a disaster!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are fake.” Mari shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A. That’s not Lila’s number on any of her four mobile phones. B. I have no idea who made it, but they have no idea how Damian Wayne acts. It’s straight up the same bullshit she will be facing a lawsuit for once the Law Department gets through the tons of paperwork. And C. This is an American number. Lila had no way of getting it three years ago. Plus the timing is too perfect. She gets punishment from the company and then the scandal with her dating youngest Wayne gets out. Whoever made it settled on fast, not precise.” Mari circled things on the prints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s all fake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect she wanted revenge on the company for the extra work I had her be assigned.” Mari grinned at the memory of the shriek. “Or, someone’s doing it in her name.” For a moment her thoughts wandered to Chloe. She would have to speak to her soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will deny it and post all of the details you highlighted. The tabloids might still latch on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I think it will be better than being dragged through the mud for the deaths. Especially since there was no story attached. Personally, I can’t care less about celebrity romance.” She dismissed the concern. It pained her a bit to speak about the dead in such a dismissive manner, but through the day she slowly absorbed that it was not her fault. She couldn’t blame herself. That’s what Marinette would do. Marinette was left in Paris by the irritating classmates and had her luggage (full of Adrien’s cheese-stinking socks) sent to India or somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… quite a good idea. I assume you will want this forwarded to the Law department to add to the lawsuit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point. It’s fake and we have no proof who leaked it. I’m plenty certain we have nothing or that person would already be sitting in HR.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The IT is looking into it, but they have little hopes. It went through an external server that we can’t get access to legally. Whoever leaked it was smart enough to avoid easy detection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. By the way, what about that statement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent it to your email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it. I will read it and send you eventual suggestions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s nice to have someone competent in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Mr. Drake was quite a good CEO. He got this company from the hole back to the top?” She tried to remember what she knew about Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Tech</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he is… eccentric. And can disappear at weird times for hours only to then work through three days without sleep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. And Sarah was unhelpful?” Mari winced, remembering her own runs when the deadlines approached and she realized she spent the whole week constantly fighting Akumas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was good with people, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Mari smiled. “Luckily, I have experience with babysitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women cackled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Marleen was gone, Mari quickly called Chloe’s phone. The girl picked up almost immediately. She was speaking to someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not interrupting your work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mari-bear. I was just speaking with my newest side-kick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. I’m not a sidekick!” A voice came from next to her. Mari tried to resist the urge to facepalm. Chloe tilted the phone to show a pouting Damian Wayne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sidekick. I’m the mastermind behind our plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I pay for them with my image and sanity.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush you! I will let you know that some people would kill for the opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Right now I want to kill someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har har. So funny, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I enjoy watching you two flirt… Get a room.” Marigold joked, watching both of them blush red. Before either had a chance to attack her for implying anything, she continued. “Chloe. Did you per any chance fabricated and published texts between Damian and the Liar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! That bitch actually published it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari facepalmed. She could feel the headache coming. In the hindsight, maybe it would’ve been better to just fire Lila’s sorry ass, together with the rest of the bunch. She could easily have Adrien and Chloe hired on some less permanent deal. They could both do without school for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Now I will really need my blade. Please tell me that nobody believed it?” Damian asked, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in luck. Madame White caught the wind of it quick enough. She will be making a swift statement that this is an attack on your person and the image of Waynes as a whole. Plus publishing a detailed analysis of why it couldn’t have been you.” Bluenette reassured him that his precious reputation would not take any great hits. Or not too great of a hit at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Jon wouldn’t let me live it down.” He sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Chlo. You know I love and support your deviousness, but please try and limit the civilian casualties of your future plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I can’t promise Lila’s retaliation to follow the same rules.” She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’ve got any plans for the afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is already otherwise occupied.” Damian quickly interceeded. He might not like the blonde much, but his honor demanded that if he actually invited her for a date, he did his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will leave you to your scheming then. Or whatever else you are doing” Mari quickly hanged up on the couple before they could scream at her. She saw a bit of blush enter both of their faces so she counted it as a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Tim Drake did not show for work, so she had to handle the paperwork herself. She never imagined how much work went into organizing one press conference. Sarah did absolutely nothing about it before she quit. Her biggest problem was that she needed to have it happen outside of WE since several journalists expressed their concerns about security. Now she was being hard-pressed to find a separate convention center. Except that things were expensive and Finances were definitely not being helpful. She posted the task to one of their employees. He would send her the offers before the day was up, but there was a slight delay and she would have to wait until four. Mari decided that she can wait and have it done that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She informed Chloe and their teacher that she had to stay in the office after hours and get it done so they wouldn’t worry. Then, she dived into making what felt like dozens of phone calls. Out of four serious offers, three would actually pass the standards set by Mr. Drake in the email he </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so graciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent her in response to a question about the situation. It was six when she actually got done with the negotiations, but the satisfaction was immense. The final price was ten percent lower than what she initially aimed for, so she had more funds for other things. The guest list was also reviewed in the meantime and already sent back, so that was one more thing crossed out of the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being done, she bid farewell to the receptionist near the entrance and went to the Taxi she called before leaving. It was already waiting, which was a nice boon for the end of the day. Her next stop was not the hotel though. She gave the address in the seedier part of town. Her old address to be precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Ma’am?” The taxi driver asked unconvinced. “I mean it’s not the safest part of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I can take care of myself. Besides, my mother used to live here.” She gave him a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…” He shrugged and stopped before a rundown building. Moss and ivy had already overgrown this place a long time ago, but the plants seemed… unhealthy. Like they were left to fend on their own for too long. It was not a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitating for a moment, Mari entered the building. She was hesitant, even though technically her mother was the owner. The ground floor was empty if one ignored several dozen wild plants in various states of growth. Some were dried and dead, while some others were lush and domineering. It used to be well-kept and ordered inside the garden that she and her mother tended to. She would fix that after she found her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second floor was not much better. The dust everywhere was indication enough that Pamela Isley moved out long ago. Probably even years. Mari walked around, reminiscing about her childhood. It was not what one would call </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she would never settle for it anyway. She loved learning about plants with her mother. The martial arts lessons with uncle Wilson when he had time. Science with uncle Victor or her mother. Even the math with uncle Floyd. And Allegra and Claude were there to keep her company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she trailed to her mother’s room. She hoped to find something useful there. She definitely did not expect to have to block a giant mallet with blue and red stripes. Ducking under it, she delivered a quick kick before running to the stairs. Mari dashed downstairs and burst onto the street. The Taxi driver actually waited for her. He was a godsend at this moment. She quickly jumped inside and ordered him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Unwelcome guests?” he asked a bit more cheeky than she would’ve liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But apparently my mom didn’t live there is some time.” Mari answered in a bitter tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame. Hope you have better luck, next time lass.” They rode in silence for a moment. “Name’s Chas by the way. Chas Chandler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.” She smiled at the man. “Thank you for waiting. I would’ve probably been in a worse situation if not for you.” Mari did not add that the worse situation was ordering the wild plants to defend her. She worked with the wild plants maybe twice before and they didn’t listen that well to orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari gave him the name of the hotel. When they arrived, she paid him and gave him a rather generous tip for the work. It was already dark, but apparently Chloe was not yet here. The class was supposed to be visiting some local museum or whatever. It’s not like she cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marigold entered her room, there was a large book sitting on her bed. Tikki immediately zoomed out of her pocket and toward it. she hovered over for a moment before she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he would do that. He is an idiot though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be a much better teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking about?” Mari asked the small goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one!” Kwami said quickly and in a bit higher tone. The bluenette could’ve sworn she saw Tikki get even redder than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… And what’s that? Nothing dangerous I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s a spellbook.” Tikki said after hesitating a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would leave me a spellbook without as much as a note?” Mari asked. She could see Tikki was conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say.” She finally let go of air. “I made a promise that I would keep the secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You’re sure it’s safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Magic is dangerous. You should only do it with some supervision.” Tikki warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I have you then.” Marigold grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari! You know I can’t exactly just…” Tikki paused. “You know what, it’s actually not a bad idea. I can teach you some simple stuff for the starters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I actually expected you to be against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I trust you to act responsibly. And as a Guardian, you probably should start learning magic anyway.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let’s get started then. Please tell me I can curse Lie-la!”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“I trust you to act responsibly. And as a Guardian, you probably should start learning magic anyway.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let’s get started then. Please tell me I can curse Lie-la!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding, alright?” She smiled innocently and Tikki shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere into the evening, Chloe called her to inform her that she was on her way back and she shouldn’t worry. When the blonde entered the room… it was a mess, using the word loosely. The walls were in all colors of the rainbow sans their original one. The room seemed to be double its size and Chloe was pretty sure her bed just got a fourth dimension added to it. There was also that the plants seemed to have taken over one corner and created their own kingdom. She could even see them raising a flag with Marigold Design and creations logo on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures! I leave you for one afternoon…!” Chloe said with disdain while trying to step over what looked almost like a black hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chlo? Is that you?” Mari’s voice came from two and a half directions at the same time. The blonde had no idea how was it even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isley! Get your pretty ass here so I can properly scold you!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Kinda tied at the moment,” came an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it. I had a long day of scheming and I need my beauty sleep.” Chloe complained. “Get me my bed fixed at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fine! Tikki! Spots on!” There was a pink light from two separate directions and suddenly Ladybug jumped out of the small hole in the ground. “Miraculous Ladybug!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the wave of shining bugs settled and the room was back to normal Mari detransformed and smiled apologetically at Chloe. “Sorry. Got carried away with the new book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picasso’s guide to architecture and interior design?” Chloe deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” The bluenette smiled and pulled a rather hefty tome from her bed to show it to her friend. “Someone dropped it inside our room when we were out. Tikki deemed it safe and taught me the basics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you will need remedial lessons, given how our room looked. What exactly was the purpose of making my bed four-dimensional?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have tried to expand the room a bit, but I miscalculated a tiny bit. There is a surprising amount of math in magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I would tell you how my date went, but I’m utterly exhausted now.” Chloe teased her friend. She expected the girl to beg her for the details. Instead, Mari pointed her arm at the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pea and feather go along. Make this bed out of stone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her iridescent green and blue eyes flashed for a moment… and nothing happened. Chloe smiled triumphantly and tried to jump onto her bed, only to hit the cover hard. While on the outside, the bed looked like nothing changed, in reality, it was hard as the floor. Funnily enough, she could easily slip under the cover, but it still felt like lying on the floor with sheets of paper sewn together as a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean!” She cried. “I’m now commandeering your bed.” Before Mari even understood what Chloe meant, the girl jumped under her covers and snuggled on one side. There was still enough space for Mari to join if she was brave enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! That’s my bed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You can take mine if you like it enough to modify it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki!” Mari cried, hoping that at least the Kwami would support her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re the one that made the bed so now you must sleep in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Mari tried to look in the book for a counterspell, but in the end, she just pointed her hand on the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princes found her prince at last. Take the curse and…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she tried to quickly find some rhyme. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>break the glass?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ups…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window suddenly exploded, but the bed glowed, and after checking it was okay she picked Chloe to move her over. Except it totally didn’t work and the blonde instead pulled her into the comfortable bed. The tired Mari was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically, to care. She just cuddled closer to her adopted sister for some comfort. And heat since there was now a hole instead of the window and it was February.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Mari and Chloe woke up in a similar mess to the day before. And once again they were clothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… I should probably calm down on magic.” Mari stretched herself a bit to get ready. She quickly changed into the fresh version of her yesterday’s outfit and helped Chloe gather herself a new ‘something’ for the day’s work. Apparently, for the next step of her scheme, she needed to look like a perfect Parisian princess. Something about Media attention. Mari was too busy with her tablet to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She received a mail at 6 am that there was a slight change in the time of the press conference so she needed to forward it to the conference center before she even got to work. While eating breakfast she checked over the summary reaction about the public statement and emotions that accompanied the fallout. Predictably, the pictures served as a nice distraction, but also rallied the citizens behind the company. They treated it as someone making fun of the suffering company and flamed the Lila girl, even though the company said that she was also a victim. Well, there was a footnote about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t need to put so much work into it?” Chloe asked while eating her croissant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But if I can’t manage it now, how am I supposed to one day make MDC as big of a brand as Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By not working yourself into a coffin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Wait a moment.” Mari was interrupted when her phone ringed. She quickly picked the call and her smile was replaced with a frown. “I understand. I will be there soon. Please keep an eye on him and tell the security not to let any more paparazzi.” she hanged up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble?” Chloe asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid to ask…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian is doing an errand for me. He is such a good sidekick.” The blonde smiled. Mari did not answer but urged her best friend to move on faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they stayed in their room for breakfast, neither girl wanting to deal with their moronic class longer than needed, they got down just in time… to see the bus leaving them in front of the hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Chloe raised her hand. “We are in Gotham. Does that… that… Has she got any idea how dangerous is it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said the girl that taunted the Riddler.” Mari deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t hurt me.” The blonde answered confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… we could call a taxi.” Chloe sneered at the idea, so Mari offered something else. “I could also test that portal spell…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taxi!” The girl shouted. Mari just shook her head and pulled the mobile phone. After less than five minutes Chas Chandler rolled next to them in his cab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the neighborhood.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice seeing you sir.” Mari greeted him before pushing Chloe in the back seat and joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Wayne tower, please. I would appreciate it if you could get us there fast. I need to get my boss to do his work.” She hoped they would arrive before the class to see their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, the cab got stuck in the traffic and it took them over an hour to arrive. When Mari entered the lobby, she was angry enough to turn into a ‘stern assistant’ mode. Not a nice place to be if you are on her way. She stormed past the security while flashing her badge. They didn’t dare to try to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get McKinsley to HR. And by the time I arrive I want Lila Rossi and Alya Cessaire to be sitting there!” The second one was directed to the receptionist, who nodded. So far everyone loved Mari, even in her bad mood. It didn’t stop them from being terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both she and Chloe got into the elevator. When the doors closed, the blonde grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you finally show your Gothamite side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got no response from the angry Mari, but through the ride, her smirk did not disappear through the ride. Once they separated, the bluenette continued alone. Angry did not give her emotion justice. She was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finally got on the floor, she stormed through the corridors right to the head of the department’s office. Luckily for everyone, Lila and Alya were already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think…” Alya started only to be silenced by a death stare from Mari. For the first time in her life, she realized that the bluenette was someone not to be trifled with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, since this morning I’m your superior.” Mari deadpanned. “Funny thing. I would probably only learn about this from your bragging later on if you didn’t decide, in all your stupidity, to write yourself reference in my name.” It was clear that she did not find it funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puh-lease. You bullied Lila since she came. I thought that it was only fair that you’ve repaid her somehow.” Alya babbled, already forgetting her earlier fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you take full responsibility for forging both your resume?” Mari asked with a raised eyebrow, wanting to have it said out loud for the record. Especially since Madame McKinsley was standing in the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It was totally unfair that such a bully got all the privileges while hard-working Lila had nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Head of the Human Resources department sent Mari a tired look that seemed to mean ‘is she for real?’ She was a woman in her thirties with neatly cut black hair and skin in the color of dark chocolate by the name Mrs. Alicia Lynch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… In that case, you’re disciplinarily fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Alya screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will make sure this incident finds itself into your acts,” Alicia said with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t…!” Alya was once more cut off, this time by madame McKinsley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can. And you’re lucky that we are not pressing charges for attempted sabotage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The security will show you out. The teacher and your guardians will be informed. Since the hotel is paid by Wayne Enterprise for the members of the interns’ program, you will need to find alternative accommodations or simply return to Paris. I’ll leave this to the teacher and parents to resolve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… But…” Alya wanted to argue. All blood left her face and she seemed close to passing out. A man in a suit, carrying the security badge helped her out of the chair and led her outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now about you.” Mari turned her gaze toward Lila, who so far was busy checking on her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! This is ridiculous! I had nothing to do with it. I’m a victim too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold turned to McKinsley, who looked dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t fire her. She was hired for the six months period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutual agreement?” Mari asked. She’s been researching ways to dissolve her contract faster. Sadly, she already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two months waiting period. Standard to ensure she doesn’t use any of her knowledge against us.” For Mari, it was a year when she couldn’t work for any other company. Luckily, running her own business was still on the table, as long as she stuck to restrictions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different idea formed in Blunette’s head. She smirked slightly. “Well, Miss Rossi, looks like you’re in luck. Welcome to Wayne Enterprises. I hope you didn’t have any great ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila gulped. “Was that a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If I threatened you, you would know. You and your little attack dog forgot that this is not Paris. This is Gotham. Here, we play by my rules.” With that she spun around and left, typing on her tablet. Just before the doors closed, she tossed another sentence that drove the nail deeper. “And this time, there is no minion to do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold didn’t calm down before reaching the top floor. Her emotions subsided a bit, but she was still on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! How dare those stupid witches to try to use my name to sign their references! And that idiot who somehow believed them. He will definitely not get any bonus this month. Or next. At least they had enough common sense to call me. Except after the fact!” She was pacing in front of her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki peaked from the inner pocket of her jacket. “At least you could do something about it!” She cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. I got rid of one trouble. Without her, I will have a chance for some peace…” She barely finished the sentence when there was a crash in the room next door. Immediately, she rushed inside to check. Turns out her boss for some reason decided to move the desk. He ended up knocking the computer over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekhm.” She faux-coughed to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um… I was just…” Tim tried to find some excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to open the secret stash of coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you…” he started to ask flabbergasted, but she interrupted him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I studied the schematics. And Sarah left me a note about it.” A smirk ghosted her stern face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn! Now I will need another hiding place.” Tim gathered himself from the ground. “Wait! You moved the desk by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look that strong to you?” She asked, her face unmoving. Just because she came to hate liars didn’t mean she didn’t know how to bend the truth a little. And technically, she just avoided answering altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. You must’ve ordered the repair crew to move it then. I want my coffee.” He said pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. I’m supposed to help you manage your time better. I am not simply your secretary.” Marigold informed him firmly. She checked with both Chloe and Nathalie what her responsibilities included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you made that divine brew on Monday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a gift for my first day of work.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plus I had no idea what I was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough buts for today. You have a meeting with Mr. Fox about the Friday presentation in half-an-hour. Did you familiarize yourself with the content of the email he sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Of course, I did. I totally didn’t spend my night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would appreciate it if you spent the next half-an-hour on doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B…” He didn’t even finish when her glare stopped him. She could pull Batstare better than the original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you act like a proper CEO, I might think about making you some of my ‘divine brew’ as a reward.” She suggested and closed the door, leaving him to his own device. She had several calls to make and set other meetings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two hours later when angry Caline Bustier demanded a meeting with her. Mari didn’t even think before redirecting her to HR. The teacher was supposed to be the chaperone of the group and look after them after work. She was also directly responsible for all of their actions. She was very displeased that now she had to take care of Alya for eight hours a day that used to be free time for her. So of course, she blamed everything on Marinette. This time, it backfired. She had to quickly give up any accusations before she ended up in an even worse situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, after that little incident, the day passed without any more surprises. She had half-a-mind to search the town for her mother in the evening. Since she was hired, she was now technically independent of the class. Chloe had a slip from her father that allowed her to basically ignore the teacher. The blonde convinced Mari that mindless wandering the city would only get her robbed. Or at least involved in attempted robbery since she could easily kick ass if she only wanted. Instead, Mari spent the afternoon shopping for materials and working on a new outfit for uncle Jagged that he ordered for his visit to Gotham in a month or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also made a quick call to Paris to discuss things with her hire. The girl informed her that she would happily run the store a little longer. Mari promised to even consider to hire her permanently if she did well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had another </span>
  <span>date</span>
  <span> scheming meeting with Damian Wayne. At this point, it was unclear what their relationship was. Good thing: neither did the tabloids. Mari promised to the blonde to hold back on the search for her mom until Friday afternoon. She also promised to take both Adrien and Chloe with her when she visited a contact in the local club. They would celebrate her getting a job and the first week over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All would be great. If she didn’t spot a vigilante on the rooftop next to her (now fixed) window. Even then, it was Gotham. The bats were rather common at this point. It wasn’t like when she left and they were only starting. Batman was still mostly a myth back then, even after six years of work. Except this vigilante was clearly staking her room specifically. he even had binoculars that she was sure had night vision in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>She opened the window and picked a pencil. With deadly precision she tossed it. The wooden tool sailed through the air until it hit the binoculars and broke one side of them. She huffed and closed the window before pulling the curtains closed. How rude.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She opened the window and picked a pencil. With deadly precision she tossed it. The wooden tool sailed through the air until it hit the binoculars and broke one side of them. She huffed and closed the window before pulling the curtains closed. How rude.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason cursed under his breath. Any other day he would probably avoid the projectile, but it caught him completely by surprise. By all accounts, it was physically impossible to use a pencil with such precision and force to destroy military-grade night-vision binoculars. At least the memory card was safe so he could give it to replacement later on for analysis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in bad mood after having his gear ruined, Jason zipped to Dupain-Cheng’s window and gave a light knock. No response. Another knock. Still no response. Finally, after the third knock, the blinders opened and the window itself followed, revealing a very angry girl. Jason finally had a chance to get a better look at her. She did, in fact, have blue hair and now that he’d seen it close, he would bet half his paycheque that it was somehow a natural color. The purple too. She must have had her hair dyed for the first day of work. Her eyes were another part that he memorized. They were blue and iridescent green at the same time, giving a slight unnatural aura. Or maybe it was just that she looked ready to murder him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done staring?” She asked, clearly annoyed. “You are not my type and much too old. And the stalker routine is plain creepy. Get lost old guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to close the window when he started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually came to apologize. I did not ‘stalk’ you, thank you very much. I was just checking on you, miss. You do realize that you single-handedly kicked Riddler’s ass and got quite a bit of publicity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suuure. You do that for every brave citizen?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a small grin. “You would be really short-staffed. I hope that overgrown furry does pay you for the overtime.” Any traces of amusement disappeared from her face. “Now get lost before I sic Chloe on you. She recently started dating Damian Wayne and the two seem to bond over ruining people. I’m sure you would make a decent target.” Without further ado, Mari closed the window and put the blinders back in place, completely cutting him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t protest. He was too busy processing the fact that Demon Spawn apparently started dating someone. Oh, he would have so much fun teasing the little menace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the motorbike entered the Batcave, Jason expected to meet perhaps the Replacement or Demon Spawn. He definitely did not expect to see the entire family sans B and Alfred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to perhaps explain why dad received an angry call about ‘some idiot in red bucket’ stalking her through the window?” Barbara asked. frowning deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or at least why were you stalking her?” Dick added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or where you hid my coffee?” Tim joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy!” Several of them shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s important!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to the matter at hand.” Dick turned back to Jason. “What exactly were you thinking?!” He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez. You thought about joining some opera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Answer the question.” Damian interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me. Did you know Demon Spawn got himself a girlfriend?” Jason asked, trying to deflect. He really did not like how they jumped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… important.” Cass stared daggers at him. “Talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” he threw hands in the air. “I followed a hunch. And I was right. She is a meta!” He procured his destroyed binoculars. “There is no human way to destroy military-grade equipment like that with just a pencil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim picked it up and quickly tossed it onto the table nearby. A blue light scanned the products and the bat-computer started to display the scan plus introductory analysis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is right. There is no way that a simple pencil could destroy it.” He pressed some buttons and recording from the last seconds of the item’s life played. They could clearly see her throw a pencil at it and then everything went black. “Or I was wrong.” Tim started to do a series of calculations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucket-head might be onto something. With her muscle mass, it would be impossible to throw a pen with enough force. Actually, it’s almost impossible to make that throw. Not with human muscle density…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara rolled over to him and the two started to work side by side. “But that’s also not probable since the body is not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would probably…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plant fibers have a similar structure, but she would…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… Unless she is not strong and instead…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… earth to nerd corner. Can you explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason might have hit the bullseye.” Tim grinned and several groans could’ve been heard. “She is definitely a meta. It still doesn’t explain why you stalked her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not reason enough?” Red Hood asked. He immediately regretted it when Duke stared daggers at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize, that metahumans are not as rare as it was believed at the beginning?” Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roughly ten percent of humans are born with dormant meta-gene and the number is increasing each year. And about one in twenty people have an active meta-gene. They just don’t go around wrecking everything or don a cape and run around beating people.” Tim spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Eidetic memory, or perfect recall for our uneducated bucket-head,” Tim snickered while Jason grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will stay for a while.” Stephanie was smiling. “She does have a way with nicknames. First an overgrown furry, then red Buckethead…” She was on the verge of laughing. “I wonder what she does next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying,” Tim regained the control of the conversation, “eidetic memory is actually one of the earliest forms of registered active meta-ability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gene tends to activate under extreme duress, but, as we learned, the definition of extreme duress varies from person to person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? A guy afraid of failing an exam might accidentally unlock super memory?” Jason dismissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like if someone lived in years under pressure and is about to crack.” Dick pointed. “I mean there was even this large awareness campaign about four years ago led by Beast Boy. Where were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.” Jason deadpanned. “I was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I guess you didn’t see Garfield’s movies then?” Steph asked, being the first to break through the heavy atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is still a meta.” Jason tried to fight, but his arguments were wavering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which changes nothing. You will go to her tomorrow and apologize.” Tim said categorically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine. But I got one more interesting fact: Demon Spawn got himself a girlfriend.” He grinned and turned to Damian. Everyone followed his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. I have no idea what you are talking about Todd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That blonde! Charlie saw you two sitting and eating pastries together! She is the new intern!” Dick had a big fat smile on his face and his eyes were almost glittering. “Who is she? How did you two meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blonde?” Tim suddenly paled considerably. “There is only one blonde intern. Please tell me you aren’t dating Chloe Bourgeoise of all people!” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian wanted to deny it further, but seeing the Replacement’s reaction he changed his mind. The grin that formed on his face was borderline malicious before turning back to the emotionless mask he wore every day. “Yes. She finally admitted that I was not at fault for the cake incident. She is actually tolerable now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What cake incident?” Steph asked, smelling some juicy story about her ex. That kind of story was the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. When we were at this gala in Paris two years ago, Replacement attacked me and we fell into the birthday cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound…” Dick started, but Damian interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cake had six levels and was about as tall as I am now. Mayor Bourgeoise was not happy that we ruined his precious princess’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why we no longer go to Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. No. That’s because Jason almost trashed the Louvre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Tim mumbled while his eyes closed. In just a moment, he was snoring away on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I thought it would work faster.” Barbara complained while peeling the near-invisible sticker away from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday actually passed without any trouble for Marinette. The class finally got it through their collective single brain cell that she had the power to end their trip with two words. She was slowly getting the grip on the work and after some talk with Penny, where the woman practically forced Mari to listen to some additional advice. She was actually offended that the girl didn’t call her immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did have to practically drag her barely conscious boss to a meeting in the afternoon, but he didn’t put up much of a fight after she gave him a Tikki Special Coffee. The small goddess giggled inside her pocket the entire time as the boy begged on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After work, she and Chloe went to the Gotham Zoological Garden. At first, she wanted to go to the Botanic Garden first, but their class was supposed to visit there after work, so the girls went to Zoo instead. Gotham had a much broader collection of birds than Paris did. And the less chance of running into their classmates, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...He did what?” Chloe asked louder than necessary, but nobody paid the two girls in smart outfits any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But don’t worry. I gave him a piece of my mind.” Mari dismissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I sicced the police at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I threatened to send you and Damian after him, but I decided it would be too cruel.” She smiled. “Besides, I’ve seen that Red Buckethead is trending already.” She pulled out her phone and showed a post there was a picture of Red Hood next to a reversed red bucket.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>FashionMari @QueenGoldie</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Someone in a red bucket was stalking me. I was torn between calling the police and criticizing their fashion choice. In the end, I did both. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Only you Goldie. Only you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday was press conference day. For once, Mari woke up earlier and got dressed in record time. Chloe watched from the side-lines as the girl moved around like a tornado, preparing everything and triple-checking all arrangements. She changed outfits four times before finally the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goldie! You know I love you and I would kill for you,” She started, “but if you don’t calm down I will tie you up and leave you here for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…!” Bluenette tried to protest, but Chloe cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. We are only sixteen. I for one came here to learn a bit and maybe meet someone. You are supposed to be learning. Nobody said anything about getting a full-time job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deal…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if they fire you?” Chloe raised her hands over her head. “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! You have Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeoise fighting over who will get you while Jagged Stone is willing to fly over half the world just to give your references in person. You run a very successful flower shop and even more successful boutique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” She tried to muster a weak protest, but Chloe’s angry gaze made her wither. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not let you run yourself dry!” The blonde stated firmly. “So either you take a step back and breathe or I will call your uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not uncle Jagged! he already banned me from drinking coffee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you will behave?” Chloe asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiinneee!” Mari couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Queenie. I needed this. I’m glad I have you as my friend. And sister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course you needed me! Everyone needs me!” She huffed before her expression became more gentle and she pulled Mari into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs the class was waiting for them. Probably they finally gathered the courage to confront her about Alya’s fate. The girl shouldn’t have lied while filing for promotion. Mari and Chloe stormed past them not even sparing them a glance. Outside, Adrien was already waiting inside the limousine with Gerard at the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad your driver is finally here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” The blond boy was practically beaming. “I’m free from Lila’s clutches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you drop us at… No. 2 Twine Street?” Mari asked the gorilla, who only grunted in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… We should be going to Wayne Tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Mari popped the ‘p’. “You,” she pointed at Adrien, “are an intern in PR. I asked for you to be present at the press conference to help move stuff around and so on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me?” Chloe asked. “If you expect me to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re there to support your boyfriend. He was the one that practically demanded that I get you there. He hates publicity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Good then. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” Adrien asked curiously. “You mean Wayne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Apparently Chloe found herself a partner in scheming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that their dates are filled with planning to take over the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve taken the world over by lunch if we wanted.” Chloe looked almost offended. “The question is what way would be the most suitable one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them broke into laughter as the car rode through the city of crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About fifteen minutes before the press conference was scheduled to start, Tim Drake was still not there. None of the Waynes were there in fact. She sent about fifteen angry messages to Mr. Drake and he was still not here, which only fueled her stress and anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The press had no idea so far and they were eagerly awaiting whatever news the company wanted to present. She bit her lower lips. Chloe was on the phone, trying to reach her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that idiot doesn’t get here in the next ten minutes, I’m going to consider stabbing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian?!” Chloe shouted into her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, that’s not how you talk to your girlfriend. Second of all, where in the world is your excuse of a brother?! Mari is an inch from going ballistic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. He’s asleep.” Damian answered in an impassionate tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari leaped over and wrestled the phone from Chloe. “You go to him right this moment or I swear to all that’s holy and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” He interrupted her, showing signs of irritation. There were some static and the camera blurred for a moment from the fast motion. When it returned, she saw barely awake Tim Drake wearing blue onesies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself cleaned up and into a suit in the next three minutes!” She shouted. God bless the soundproof backstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… But I will never make…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain you have a great webcam </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this big mansion of yours. Set it in the library and call me in the next few minutes. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope you were not supposed to be the model because gods help me…” She took a look at his terrified face. “Of course you were…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Get going!” She hanged up and turned to Adrien and Chloe, who were looking at her with a mixture of fear and awe. “What are you waiting for?!” She tossed a package to the boy. “You get dressed in the new product.” She pushed him outside and into the janitor’s closet on the other side. “And you’re coming with me!” She dragged Chloe toward the main room. The blonde was sent to the technics room to get the feed started while Mari stepped on the scene. The chatter died quickly and all reporters turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Please forgive us for the slight delay. We have minor technical difficulties that are being solved as we speak. In the meantime, you are free to take the seats. The conference is about to start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, a screen slowly descended. She saw Adrien leaning from the doors leading backstage and smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without further ado, I present you Tim Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of the teen with black hair appeared on the screen and he waved everyone. He was holding a red cup of coffee with black polka dots, the same Tikki summoned for him the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with herself, Marinette allowed herself a moment of rest. The conference was going well and after a minute of silence for the dead in the recent attack, the presentation began. Adrien was a natural model so it all went great. Wayne Tech in co-operation with Gabriel brand was introducing a new line of ‘smart’ fabric that could withstand medium stress and was almost impossible to dirty or stain. She had to admit it was quite amazing. Apparently, it was partially how Mr. Agreste got her class internship. Granted, Adrien was not supposed to be the model but you don’t look a gifted horse in the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going great until the doors to the room were kicked open and several goons barged in, followed by none other than Two-face. Everyone immediately fell onto the floor. Mari couldn’t help but sigh exasperatedly. Why did it have to go wrong at every turn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the terrified stares, she stormed toward the intruders. “Excuse me, sir?” She asked with an emotionless face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The man looked clearly irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see your name on the guest list. Did you remember to call in advance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Do I look like…” The criminal was clearly angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I apologize, but I must ask you to leave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea who I am?” Two-face pulled his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sir, but if you are not on on the list, I can’t let you stay.” She said in an emotionless voice. Mari was honestly too tired to care at this point. Maybe at least the evening would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you get the situation, miss. I’m not here for the interviews. Everyone pull out your wallets and drop them in the sacks!” He shouted while his men started to walk around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… That won’t do.” She said. After muttering something under her breath, Mari tossed her clipboard. The spinning board hit one of the mooks in the head, knocking him cold, before bouncing and hitting the next one. After that, it returned to her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Two-Face. He aimed his gun at her, but she moved faster than he anticipated. Within seconds, she grabbed his wrist and pushed it up so he was aiming at the ceiling. She squeezed it hard enough to make him drop the gun right into her other waiting hand. The girl let go of his wrist and disassembled the gun into pieces in what could become record time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now irritated, Mari grabbed Two-face by his tie and pulled him down until they were at the same eye-level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to do it peacefully sir. I am now ordering you to leave. Otherwise, I will actually have to hurt you.” She leaned closer until she was able to whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And don’t make mistakes, Dent. I can and will hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> For a moment her eyes lost the blue coloring and became entirely iridescent green, glowing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey Dent rarely felt fear. His life was more often than not guided by the toss of a coin. Now though, he stared in the eyes of Poison Ivy, except ten times scarier. He was already afraid of that woman after she almost fed him to her ‘precious’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I am deeply sorry madame.” He spoke carefully. “Men! We are moving out. Leave the bags!” And with that, they were all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the reporters gave Mari big applause. There was only one angry old man that stared daggers at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let that scum go away!” He shouted. “He was a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sir. You are free to go after him if that’s your wish. I’m at work and my job description never included chasing after criminals.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But… But…” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Anyway, we were in the middle of the press conference if I’m not mistaken.” </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mari is honestly done at that point :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm deeply sorry that I was so absent for most of December, but as the semester was nearing the end I ended up with too much other things to deal with. As result, I had little time to write. I can't promise I'll improve, but here's a chapter. I also have no idea which story of mine will be getting the next update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Vines That Bind Us - Chapter 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sir. You are free to go after him if that’s your wish. I’m at work and my job description never included chasing after criminals.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“But… But…” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Anyway, we were in the middle of the press conference if I’m not mistaken.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the room and stared right at her boss, who was in a state between awe and honest-to-God fear. She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can continue Mr. Drake. And please remember that you have a meeting set for one o’clock. It would be a shame if you missed it.” She gritted her teeth, letting him know she was not happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the press conference continued, Marigold noticed a glimmer on the rooftop and picked a piece of paper from the nearby clipboard and a marker. She scribbled something on it and pressed it to the wall. To her great satisfaction, a small, almost unnoticeable pulse of magic traveled across the glass. She couldn’t help but smile. She felt Tikki shift in her pocket and cuddle closer to her. She was getting a hang of all this magic stuff. At least she hoped she didn’t make a mistake this time...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police came about fifteen minutes later to find the Press Conference in order and two tied robbers in the corner. Mari took them outside to explain everything. At first, they refused to believe her, with one of the cops going as far as accusing her of collaboration. It wasn’t taken in kindly. After she finished explaining in detail exactly how stupid it was, the policeman was nodding almost automatically. None of the other officers dared to interrupt this tiny ball of stress when she was figuratively tearing her colleague apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piece. By. Piece.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon sent four officers to carry the captured criminals away. Marinette was kind enough to give him a copy of the recording of the intrusion that was caught on camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you again for your quick intervention, Madame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no problem at all.” She smiled. “After all, I wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> press conference… the one I worked a whole week for.” She glared at the window outside. “You might want to send someone onto the rooftop on the other side of the road. I think a certain vigilante fell asleep.” She said in a dismissive manner before turning heel and returning to the conference room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pity whoever else crosses her today…” Gordon shook his head before dispatching two cops onto the rooftop on the other side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Marinette smiled at Chloe, who looked like she was trying hard not to giggle. The blonde was holding a piece of paper, the very same that Marinette placed at the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time and time your eyes close</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep now until I say “nose”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Below was a rather… simplified drawing of Red Hood with a reversed bucket for a helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Goldie!” Chloe whisper-shouted at her best friend. “Couldn’t you at least like… be more creative?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a poet, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still didn’t forgive you for making our room four-dimensional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an accident and I fixed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Um… I wanted to ask…” Chloe suddenly got a bit less confident than usual. “Can I invite Wayne today? I know we were supposed to have a group outing and such, but I might’ve already tried to stick it up to Lila that he’s taking me out somewhere today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette thought for a moment before grinning. “I assume somewhere expensive and luxurious? Like a nightclub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I assume you already know a place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Oswald owned one when I lived here and from what I learned he still does. Iceberg Lounge is one of the most popular and exclusive places. Tell your Damiboo to meet us at six by the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you refer to him as ‘Uncle’ tells me that it’s not exactly the most law-abiding place?” Chloe smirked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh. It’s only six on the Bat-trash scale when I checked.” Marinette shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six on what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s how often per year the Overgrown Furry of Gotham trashes a place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe stared at her best friend for a moment. “Seems safe enough.” She finally agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Amusement Mile is fifty-odd for comparison,” Marinette added before running on stage to end the conference. She still had job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The press conference ended around eleven, which meant she still had two hours before Mr. Drake had to go for a meeting. Gerard was kind enough to drive the trio to the Wayne Tower. Marigold happily went to her office after sending her boss a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>real threat of siccing Chloe and Damian on him if he didn’t come to work in twenty minutes. After that, she went to deal with the papers, and someone named ‘Lex’ telling her that he would ruin her if she didn’t make an appointment as soon as possible. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought he was threatening her. What a poor misguided soul would try to threaten her? Didn’t they watch the news? She was almost certain the video of her dismantling an armed robbery by Two-Face was already viral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Gotham. Little, gaslit, bullied Marinette was left in Paris and here she could finally be Marigold. And nobody messes with Marigold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her calm work was interrupted by the first akuma alert this week. She knew it wouldn’t last forever, but the fact that there was no villain activity in Paris while her class was away added to her theory that Lila was really evil Hawkmoth. It wasn’t a good theory. It wasn’t even plausible, but until now nobody could refute it and it was therapeutic (or something). The Internet brought up flimsier things. Damn it. She would have to delete her mini-blog now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly got into the bathroom and changed. There was no way to get Chlo or Adrien during work hours. Why do akuma need to be during work hours? Kaalki opened her a gateway and Ladybug stepped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paris was being devastated by a giant centipede. So far no Kagami or Luka in sight. Just then, Ladybug saw Mayura hidden behind one of the chimneys. She was using a toy to control the monster. A sentimonster, not akuma this time. Still, Marigold was pissed beyond imagination. She had maybe fifteen minutes before she had to forcibly drag her boss to a meeting. And kwami help him if he wasn’t ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going after the destructive creature, Ladybug sneaked behind the building and attacked Mayura from behind. The villainess was not prepared, but she quickly got into a battle stance and started to fight back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we wrap it up quickly?” Ladybug asked in a very tired voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid of losing?” Mayura hid her smirk behind her fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. My boss has a meeting in ten minutes and unless I physically drag him there, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall asleep or forget it’s even there.” The heroine groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Mayura was so surprised she let down her guard for a moment. Ladybug never stopped fighting though and delivered a powerful dropkick. The villainess stumbled back a few steps from the sheer power. Was it just her or did the girl get extra juice recently?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While our fight might be quite therapeutic for all the stress, I’m kinda on the timetable here.” She snapped and tried to hit the blue woman, but Mayura was now expecting the attack and quickly blocked. But to Ladybug’s surprise, she didn’t retaliate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. The whole reason I even created the sentimonster today was that I was so frustrated with my boss. That moron forgot to reschedule the meetings before leaving for a ‘self-discovery’ trip!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Marigold suddenly felt a bit less inclined to hit the other woman. “My boss can stay up for days without sleep so by the end he mistakes Saturday and Monday, but almost sleeps over a press conference!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! They are the worst kind! How much coffee does he drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he made an altar to the coffee machine.” Ladybug loosened her stance a bit. “Can we like… reschedule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should say no.” Mayura covered the lower part of her face with a fan before leaping over rooftops and disappearing just as Kagami and Luka landed on the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should chase her, my Lady.” The former said with utter conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today. I need to get back to Gotham and make my boss get to the meeting asap.” Marigold dismissed before jumping into a portal that opened behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she dragged a screaming Mr. Drake to a meeting and locked the doors, telling the other participants that they were free to go on how long they liked, Marigold collapsed into her chair in the office. She was dead tired and stressed beyond imagination, but at least she was slowly getting the hang of it. If next week went without a criminal-hostage-situation, she was pretty sure she could actually start to enjoy it. If only her boss took his job as seriously as Chloe took her planning to take over the world. Say what you want, but Marinette believed her sister could actually do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When at four o-clock Tim Drake stumbled out of the elevator, he looked like someone just drove him over with a truck and then doubled back to check what went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! Are! Evil!” He screamed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe next time you won’t sleep in on the day you have a major press conference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why!? Why are you doing this to me? Sarah never did something like that to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was trying to get into your good grace. I, on the other hand, want to do my work efficiently.” She tried and failed to suppress a smirk. “Now. I still have some documents for you to sign.” She pointed at a large box on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t your job to make my life easier, not harder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to make your work more efficient. I make sure you’re on schedule and set your appointments. I do minor administrative and financial work that you don’t need to bother with. I deal with hiring and firing employees, at HR’s suggestion. Nowhere in my job description is making our work ‘easier’.” She glared at her boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you’re still evil.” Tim groaned, defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it as a compliment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mari just smiled and returned to her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the clock struck five, she packed and left after giving her boss a last warning glare that he still had work to do. She was the one that would have to deal with the complaints about delays. Gerard was kind enough to take her, Chloe, and Adrien back to the hotel, where they could dress for the evening. Mari decided to put on her green dress that was entirely improper and too revealing but would fit perfectly where they were going. Her best friend/sister chose something more conservative, yet still rocking. She wore a half-white half-black sleeveless dress that reached mid-thighs, with Queen Anne’s neckline. It kinda reminded Mari of the suit Two-face wore (colorwise), but Chloe wore it a hundred times better. Then again, it was Chloe, so her clothes couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> attract attention and be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they met Adrien in the lobby, he was dressed in a white-and-black checkered shirt with rolled-up sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we were supposed to have matching clothes. Let me change!” She was about to run upstairs, but the elevator arrived and Lila and her bunch stepped out. With inhuman speed and agility, Mari grabbed her two friends and leaped behind a couch. She definitely wouldn’t let the Liar know she was going out today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Don’t worry. I know the owner. They will definitely let us in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much dudette!” Nino beamed at her. “I can’t believe you can get us into Iceberg Lounge! It’s like… the most exclusive club in Gotham County!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. She wouldn’t let the liar get away with it, but also she didn’t exactly want her to get killed by Uncle Oswald when he caught her mid-lie and she insulted his limp. Her uncle hated cleaning the back room as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Damian was waiting for the trio in his car and saw the class leave in two taxis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get us to Iceberg Lounge before them.” Marigold snapped at him as she and Adrien took back seats while Chloe jumped shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Where again?” Damian looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me just fine. The Liar decided to try to lie her way in and your father might have some legal trouble if they all get killed.” Damian almost sighed in relief when she added. “They also have the best music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wayne heir didn’t comment on that but filed the knowledge for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive wasn’t long and they passed the taxis quite early on. When they parked nearby, Mari led them with confidence toward the front. There was a very long queue of people waiting to get in, but the bluenette decided to skip it entirely. With three teens following her as she strode confidently to the doors and the man guarding the entrance, Marigold put on her best neutral expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No entrance for now.” Grunted the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Uncle Oswald will want to see me.” She gave him a small smile in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. You’re almost funny. Scatter before I make you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not kind of you sir. How long do you work here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be five years if you must know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry. Please ask your boss about the pink umbrella with a green leaf motif on the edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard stiffened slightly before muttering something into his radio. They could hear some shouting in response and the man’s eyes widened. “Yes. I understand.” He nodded. “Walk right in, madame. Please forgive me for the delay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all. Oh! And if a girl named Lila Rossi arrives, please give her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Madame.” He let them enter without further debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the guard opened the doors for them, three cars violently stopped in front of the club. From inside, a group of armed men poured onto the street, led by Two-Face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The party…” The criminal started a speech but froze mid-step when he met Marigold’s gaze. She was looking at him with murderous intent. “Change of plan guys!” Dent jumped back into the car and his goons followed just as fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that that’s done, I think we’re expected.” Mari giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. You know The Penguin?” Damian asked once the doors closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Os? I think it’s clear by now. I know Chlo and I are stunning, but engage your brain sometimes.” Mari sassed him. Being in Gotham was truly reinvigorating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys… maybe let’s just go meet the mobster that invited us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wayne. Be a good boyfriend and find us a table. You can order me a lemonade.” Chloe ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. That’s not how a relationship is supposed to work.” He snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’ll give you something to do when we go meet Mari-bear’s uncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But for the record, I hate this place.” He groaned and left, defeated. The things he did to prank his brothers and get revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio was led to the V.I.P lounge and to a private room in the back. As soon as they entered, Mari rushed forward and pulled the man that was sitting on the couch there into a bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Oswald!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn me. It’s really Marigold Isley…” The man chuckled. Penguin was a short man with a rather… round body. He wore a white undershirt, gray vest with two sets of golden buttons, and a black tail-coat. He did resemble a real penguin to some extent, especially with his crooked nose. On the couch where he was sitting not long ago rested a top hat and an umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle. These are my friends: Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penguin eyed Adrien critically. He grabbed his umbrella, which sequentially was used as a cane when he limped toward the boy. Adrien felt like he was being harshly judged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dating that one, are ya?” He finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Mari shouted, flustered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir!” Adrien squeaked. It wasn’t often that you met a mob boss and he wasn’t exactly sure what would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They broke up after two weeks,” Chloe informed in a completely unbothered tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It was a mutual de-decision.” The boy stuttered under the scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uncle! Stop the scary routine. It stopped being impressive after Claude fainted.” Mari scolded her uncle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gah! Take the old man’s fun.” Penguin grumbled with a wide smile on his face. “So, what brings you back to Gotham?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well… you see uncle…” and so a very long (and slightly censored) tale began</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The songs used in this chapter are “Mother Earth” by Karliene and “Kings &amp; Queens” by Ava Max. I own neither and only used fragments in this work.</p><p>A/N I'm not dead. Exams are coming. If I fail a deadline I'm dead. Don't worry, I'm still writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Vines That Bind Us - Chapter 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Uncle! Stop the scary routine. It stopped being impressive after Claude fainted.” Mari scolded her uncle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Gah! Take the old man’s fun.” Penguin grumbled with a wide smile on his face. “So, what brings you back to Gotham?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well… you see uncle…” and so a very long (and slightly censored) tale began.</b>
</p><p>
  <span> Say what you want about Oswald Cobblepot, but one had to admit that he took care of those he considered his family. Case in point, he was already planning an unfortunate ‘accident’ for that cursed class before Marigold, bless her soul, stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, I don’t need more problems! I now run the company they work for. Do you have any idea how much paperwork I would have to deal with if their bus </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell into Gotham Bay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” He tried to argue, only to wither under her glare. She was scary and sweet when she was six, she was terrifying when she was… somewhere between fifteen and seventeen. Penguin wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I had enough problems with Cesaire pulling her stunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Adrien watched half-amused and half-horrified as their best friend casually ordered Gotham’s premier crime boss around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering though… Have you heard from my mom recently?” Marinette asked, losing about two-thirds of her confidence when she broached the dreaded subject. “I checked our old apartment, but a psycho with a hammer attacked me. Even still, it looked uninhabited for at least a year…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Ivy… Ya’ know, now that I think of it she did ask me for a favor some three weeks ago. She wanted me to arrange a safe exit across the ocean. She had to meet someone in London.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… she is gone?” Marinette looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. She will probably return at some point, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to travel and look for more… exotic plants. I could try to have her looked for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, uncle.” She beamed. “You’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He wiggled his finger. “You know how it works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Is a new hat from an up-and-coming French fashion designer enough?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tempting, Starling, but not today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two trays of my cookies?” She tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have something specific in mind.” Penguin smiled. “You see, my singer got sick yesterday and I need someone to fill in for her. And I still remember the concert you, Allegra, and Claude gave shortly before your leave. It’s Friday night and people want a show”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… But we were kids! I can’t just go out there and sing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can Mari-bear!” Chloe became more active. “I’ll be your second. Adrikins is brilliant with a piano. We can treat it like a karaoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold looked at Adrien pleadingly, but he just shrugged. “I don’t mind. It could be fun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three trays of cookies, a tophat, and a jacket with a tail?” She gave one last offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain.” ‘Uncle Os’ nodded. “I’ll raise you one then. You sing and I get you in contact with Claude and Allegra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari knew she should’ve contacted them earlier. She really should’ve. But in her defense, she didn’t have their phone numbers. Her foster parents made sure to stop any contact with her old life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I run the show.” She smirked. Her uncle wanted this night to be memorable? She would give him something Iceberg Lounge would never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was leaving, the intercom lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Sir? There is a girl here claiming to be your niece…” The voice of the guard that worked gate duty sounded. “Should I just send her away as Madame Marigold asked, or do we give her and her companions the… ‘Iceberg Special Pass’?” Marigold giggled. She was tempted to ask for the video of how Lila and her attack dogs fare in the freezer in the back, but Chloe leaned and whispered a better suggestion. Mari nodded and let her take the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the blonde started with an evil smirk. “Let them in, but first inform them that the boss and her niece will want a word later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penguin wasn’t happy with this idea, but one look at the face Bourgeoise was making made him rethink his stance. Anything he could come up with would just be… plain in comparison to what that girl would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was sitting in the booth near the stage, waiting for his date and her friends to return. He knew this was at least partially just a setup to get back on the liar while the legal team worked to bring her network of lies down. Yet, his upbringing didn’t let him completely dismiss the whole ‘dating’ thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His trained side was definitely seeing a wide area of possibilities in association with the ‘Parisian Princess’. She was smart, ruthless, cunning, surprisingly well trained. He jokingly offered to spar her during one of their breaks at WE. She not only readily accepted, but actually gave him a (minimal) challenge. What was it with Paris that people there were so well trained? In short, he could see benefits in real courting, even after the plan succeeds. There was the fact that she was completely uninterested in his name or money. She was determined to make a name of her own, which went against the feel he got from her when he first met her in Paris years ago. In short, she was adequate pair for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotional side, on the other hand, was much less certain. When he was still in the league, it was expected that one day he would marry for the reasons of begetting a strong heir and forming an alliance. He never questioned it. Emotions weren’t supposed to be a part of the decision-making process. Love was a foreign concept. Except it all changed when he left to live with his father. He was twelve when he first broached the subject of betrothal, causing his father to choke and Grayson (who happened to be nearby) to flip. They both appeared equal parts confused and horrified. Damian had hard times wrapping his head around the concept of marrying someone for no real reason then. Now, after four more years of living with his family and seeing how they operate, he wasn’t so sure anymore. That part of his brain was still unsure. Was Bourg… Chloe someone he could function with on a more than a cordial basis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musing was interrupted when a happy shriek echoed through the club. The pain in his… rear (Alfred forbid him from cursing) was running toward him. Luckily, a bodyguard stepped in her path and stopped her advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Dami! Surely you came here to see me!? Are you ready to apolo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in dealing with liars and cheaters. Do not approach me or I will express my dissatisfaction in a more permanent maner.” He threatened and moved to the other side of the booth just to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Lila was dragged away by her supplicants, comforted as she cried crocodile tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the chilly mist started to enter the room and crawl through the floor. At the same time, the lights dimmed until the room was almost entirely dark. Then, the deep green reflectors activated. A delicate sound of birds thrilling could be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A female voice started to hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to the animals</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to the trees</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to the spirits of the Earth</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Begging us please</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stop listening to greed”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian could easily recognize Marinette’s voice. It was melodic and carried the tune easily. In the background, another woman, probably Chloe, was working as a choir. The overall effect was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to the rivers</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to the sea</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to the spirits of the deep</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Begging us please</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Stop listening to greed”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette entered the stage, slowly walking to the microphone that appeared to be entirely unneeded as everyone heard her perfectly. She wore a heavy coat filled with furs on the inside that covered her body so that nothing was really visible. The hood covered her hair, but he could easily tell it was her by the shape of her lower jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She sent the drought to warn us</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She sent the storms to scold us</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But we don't listen</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We burn and we break</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And we take and we take</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And we take</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Till it's too late”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The song carried on. It was a beautiful song that Damian absentmindedly found himself humming to. He would never admit to it of course, but there was a certain charm to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song came to an end, there was a round of applause for the singer. Mari still stood there, wrapped in her coat. She looked almost like a ghost among the mist. The lights slowly faded and someone shouted for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights came back in full force, blinding most people. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If all of the kings had their queens on the throne</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We would pop champagne and raise a toast</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>To all of the queens who are fighting alone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, you're not dancin' on your own”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was now in her green dress. The coat nowhere to be found. She grabbed the microphone and started singing. The curtain opened to reveal Adrien sitting by the piano and supporting the music while Chloe marched down to join her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can't live without me, you wanna, but you can't, no, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Think it's funny, but honey, can't run this show on your own</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel my body shake, there's only so much I can take</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'll show you how a real queen behaves, oh”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To Damian’s surprise, this part was sung by Chloe, who could definitely match Mari with the beauty of her voice. Neither girl faulted even a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No damsel in distress, don't need to save me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And you might think I'm weak without a sword</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette once more took the lead. Both her and Chloe were dancing slightly to the music while they exchanged the microphone between themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If all of the kings had their queens on the throne</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We would pop champagne and raise a toast</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>To all of the queens who are fighting alone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Baby, you're not dancin' on your own”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were now the center of attention. Everyone watched amazed as the two worked like one voice. Damian would swear they must’ve practiced it, but he knew for a fact Chloe didn’t attend singing classes. Then it hit him. Jagged Stone. Marinette regularly worked with him and Chloe usually stayed close to her sister (or vice-versa). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The level of trust though, he didn’t expect to see it between two girls that used to hate each other. Such trust was built upon years of working together or a cathartic event. One where a person bared their entire soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice when the song ended and another one started. This time, the piano took more central role. Adrien had even some vocal cameo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It carried on for two hours, but Damian didn’t mind. He was actually enjoying it. The choice of songs could’ve been better though. He kept repeating that so it had to be true. He definitely disliked the songs. Don’t dispute this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila was seething. After the initial show where she watched that stupid Maribrat somehow become the queen of the room, she was already done with the evening. How dare she just take over the whole room when the attention should be on her? All her plans were crumbling. First, it turned out the owner’s real niece came, even though she couldn’t find any info about either the owner or his family. Then Damian Wayne appeared to be sitting there. He made sure to remind her followers that the two were hostile. She managed to play it into him being a huge jerk and ‘how could he have changed so much?’ story. But then, when Marinette and Chloe appeared on stage, full of confidence and power, with killer outfits and melodic voices, Lila wanted to screech. How did that irritating nobody get to have everything while she was left picking up scraps... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to start a scene when four guards approached her group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boss will want to see you now.” One of them grumbled. The way he said it made Lila and her followers collectively gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold was having the time of her life as she danced and sung with Chloe on stage. She didn’t want to admit it at first, but she loved it. She liked when Uncle Jagged allowed her to sing with him, but this was different. She was the star here. And Chloe. Neither girl minded one bit the attention. They were just two sisters having fun on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were already past their tenth song and her throat was getting a bit sore. She nodded to Chloe so they could start the final act. Adrien began to play the intro to the song they chose for closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors burst open and several mooks in hideous green suits entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put our boss in prison!” One of them shouted pointing his rifle at Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” The girl in question groaned as she dropped flat on the ground as fast as she could when a series of bullets sailed above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the bullets sailed everywhere around her as she stood there frozen. None as much as grazed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop Marigold from almost having a heart attack. Anger filled her as she leaped on her feet. Her eyes shone with bright green light as she leaped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furious girl grabbed two glasses from the nearby bar and tossed them at the nearest criminals. Both knocked them out easily and caused a bit of blood to splatter. They would live, but probably with heavy scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some others tried to fire at her, but she danced between the bullets as she dismantled half of them in one sequence of moves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards at the club opened fire on those that were still standing, now that Marinette was out of the line of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Police arrived shortly after. Commissioner Gordon was leading the squad that entered the club. As soon as he saw the same girl as in two other instances, his headache doubled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retaliation.” She spoke as she stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retaliation. Those…” She turned to Chloe and gave her a meaningful look. Her sister nodded and covered Adrien’s ears. “Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>connards </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided that apparently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was responsible for getting their boss in prison. To be fair I was the one that disabled him, but that’s unimportant. Anyway, they thought that attacking me was a good idea. Some misplaced idea of loyalty or such. Whatever. I’m tired. Is that a sandwich? Can I have a sandwich?” She suddenly got distracted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari... You’re bleeding…” Chloe pointed at Mari’s wounded side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>salauds</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruined my dress! I liked that dress!” She completely missed the point… or maybe she lost a bit of blood. Okay, maybe more than a bit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marigold showed Chloe she can curse equally well in French as in English. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the medics patched her up and she managed to escape any need to go to the hospital, her adopted father (a.k.a. Parisian Mayor) was notified of what happened. He was furious that his daughters were in danger and started a major drama. The media were unforgiving. Riddler was becoming a figure of hate in Gotham as it was proven he hurt their favorite person. Marinette managed to warm the Gothamites’ hearts with her charm and hilarious videos of her exploits. The recording of her dismantling Two-Face and scaring him was another hit. There was also crowdfunding to get her coffee… she clearly needed some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the curses were for another reason. She had to spend the entire weekend bed-ridden. She was only allowed to go to the toilet, and even then Chloe helped her in every way the blonde could. She took on herself to protect Mari from everything and everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class had their own adventure. Penguin locked them in a hidden freezer in the back of his club to teach Lila a lesson. They had to spend a night in there, only to in the morning be dropped back at their hotel. Of course, the vehicle used was also a freezer truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No accusations against Oswald Cobblepot would work though. Lila tried to call the police on him, but since the police used the opportunity to thoroughly search that place and found nothing (the freezer was well-hidden), she was dismissed and ordered not to give more false accusations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Liar tried to accost Marinette in her room, Chloe threatened to call Damian and get him there, which pacified Lila to enough extend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, on Monday Marigold was allowed to leave her room. The Waynes offered her some more time to recover, but she dismissed them. She wanted to get back to work or she would die from boredom in her room. She couldn’t even practice magic since there was no guarantee it wouldn’t backfire on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>As she entered her office, she definitely didn’t expect to find a small Katana with a ribbon on it. The note said that ‘she was an adequate fighter and as such deserved a fitting weapon’. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-------------</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N Okay. I know I have some other stories to finish, but I had to write this. Don't kill me. I tend to switch the takes on characters in my stories. Arranged Marriage had Evil!Adrien, so here he is potato bean with no spine to speak of due to abusive father. Don't hate him till you know him. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>